Memory Split: Lonely Cherry or Mushy Banana?
by Aelimir
Summary: COMPLETE When Hermione goes back to the past, Remus can remember his school days both with and without Hermione. If she ever comes back, which past will Remus prefer to have? (If you've seen "Frequency", time travel ideas come from that)
1. Last Minute Teacher

A/N: I'm back! Here's my second story. It's complete and probably will be posted at the rate my other one was. I also have two more Remus/Hermione ones in mind, a Remus/muggleOC I'd like to try, and probably a Harry/Hermione one too. There's probably a zillion canonical mistakes in here, since I don't have the books. Sorry if it bugs you! This starts out as a bit Harry/Hermione but it will turn into Remus/Hermione. Personally I prefer "Many Cups of Sugar Get You to the Moon" over this one, but I hope you all enjoy it:) Also, if you haven't read my previous story, everything in parenthesis are the character's thoughts.

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything.

* * *

Last Minute Teacher 

Remus Lupin snoozed on a couch in number 12 Grimmauld Place. He felt exhausted after the full moon a few nights ago. Voldemort had been defeated a couple months earlier, so he decided he had a license to be lazy after all the hard work he'd put in to help Harry and the Order in their successful effort against the dark lord. He was in such a deep sleep that he didn't hear a knock at the door, and the slow creak as it opened.

Dumbledore softly padded into the house, looking around for its occupants. Remus now owned the place, after he was willed it by Sirius. Harry had moved in with him, and recently Hermione came too, after she lost her parents in the war, the poor girl. She'd been devastated. Remus had kindly offered her a place to stay, when she had no where else to go. So she'd sold her parent's house, and almost everything it contained, and moved into a guest room here. As Dumbledore finished his reflection of the recent events, he caught sight of Remus asleep on the couch. Normally he would have left the poor man be, but today he had an urgent request that just couldn't wait.

Remus felt someone shaking him awake. "Go away, Harry. For the last time, it's your turn to cook dinner," he grumbled.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Sorry, Remus, but I believe Harry must still be upstairs."

Remus's eyes shot open at the sound of Dumbledore's voice. He hastily sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Hello Dumbledore, this is a real surprise!" he said, stifling a yawn.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your rest, but I have a request to make. I'm in desperate need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. No one has applied, and term starts tomorrow! I will field any complaints that parents may have, don't give it a thought. I doubt it will be a problem. Please accept the position, Remus. We both know how much the class needs to be taught, to be sure we don't get another Voldemort."

Remus began to struggle with himself. As a werewolf, especially since everyone knew that now, he didn't feel that he should go back. What if something happened? Then Dumbledore would look bad. On the other hand, he was in desperate need of money. Harry and Hermione were well off, but as he had a very hard time of getting jobs, his own piggy bank was almost empty. He also hated the thought of living here by himself and letting Dumbledore down when he needed him. Perhaps it would be all right. After all, people now thought highly of Dumbledore, since he'd let the successful effort against Voldemort. "I will accept the position, Dumbledore. However, the moment you find someone more qualified, I will be happy to step down."

"I think I would be quite difficult to find someone who'd do a better job, Remus. I will expect you to come with Harry and Hermione tomorrow, when they begin their seventh year at Hogwarts. I need to go now, I have more errands to run. Goodbye, Remus."

As Dumbledore exited the house, Remus could hear the thump, thump, thump of two pairs of feet running down the stairs. Remus smiled to himself. He knew Harry and Hermione would probably be quite excited to have him back as their teacher. "Good morning, or is it evening?" he called to them. He peered out the window. "Must be evening."

"Who was here, Lupin?" wondered Harry as he approached his friend.

"Dumbledore was here asking me to be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Lupin explained.

"And you _accepted,_ of course?" demanded Hermione. The look she gave him was more of an order than a question.

Lupin laughed. "Yes, at least until he could find someone else."

"He won't find someone else," said Harry decisively. "It's my turn to make dinner, isn't it?" He felt a twinge of dread. Working in the kitchen was never his strong point. He needed to hire Dobby to come here and do it for him.

"I was thinking, since this is our last night here, we could all do it together," Remus suggested. Harry grinned in relief.

Not for the first time that month, Hermione found herself thinking about how cute Harry was when he smiled. It felt a bit strange to have a crush on her best friend, though. Harry only saw her as a friend, it couldn't go anywhere, right?

The trio walked into the kitchen, beginning to make preparations. Hermione's mood turned rather gloomy. Working in the kitchen made her think of all the times she'd helped her parents out doing just that. Now they were gone forever. She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. Remus and Harry, who'd suffered similar losses, had been so understanding of her grief while they continued with their own. She couldn't cry now. She didn't want to spoil the fleeting happiness everyone was feeling over Remus's return to Hogwarts.

Harry noticed the look on Hermione's face, but kept silent. He knew that after Sirius's death, he'd wanted space, so space is what he'd give her. He wished there was something he could do to make her smile. He loved her smile, it made her look so pretty. Sometimes he thought about asking her out, but he was afraid that if she didn't like him back, it would ruin the friendship they had already. She couldn't possibly want him as a boyfriend, would she?

Remus walked over to Hermione and squeezed her shoulder. "You can sit down at the table and wait while Harry and I make dinner, if you wish," he offered. "We don't mind." He saw Harry nod in agreement.

Hermione smiled, her eyes shiny with unshed tears. "You two are really sweet," she said thankfully. She sat down at the table, absently tracing the patterns of the wood with her fingers. Her throat grew tight with emotion. She wondered if the pain would ever go away. The sounds of the kitchen faded to the background as she recalled what happened the fateful night her parents were murdered.

_"Goodbye, Ron. Thanks for the ride home," said Hermione. _

_"No problem, Hermione! I'll hopefully see you at Harry's surprise birthday party. Got to go and help my dad with his latest assignment. Bye!"_

_"Bye Ron!" she called as he backed down the driveway. He'd gotten a muggle driver's license recently, and was quite proud of it, insisting on driving everyone everywhere. She smiled fondly, and walked up to her front door. She rang the doorbell expectantly. (Nobody seems to be home, and the door's locked. Too bad I can't use magic.) She walked around to the back and flipped over a stone where a spare key was usually kept. Sure enough, it was there. (Strange that my parents aren't here to greet me. They're usually quite overexcited to have me home.) She picked up the key and jumped over the bushes by her front door. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. A horrible feeling washed over her as her footsteps resounded on her living room floor. She turned, and clapped her hand over her mouth in horror at what she saw._

_Her parents lay there, dead. A note was on the floor: "Help Potter anymore, and you'll be next."_

_She froze in shock. This just couldn't be real! She had to talk to someone, anyone. (I know Harry's phone number. I could talk to him) She picked up the phone, dazed, and punched the numbers. Mr. Dursley answered. "Hello?" he asked._

_"Hello, I was wondering if I could speak to - " Hermione paused, realizing that unless she pretended she didn't like Harry, she wouldn't get to speak with him. "That horrible brat Harry."_

_"Of course, I'll get him on," answered Vernon, delighted that Harry would probably get chewed out for something._

_Harry picked up the phone. He almost didn't know how to use it, he rarely got phone calls. "Hello?"_

_"Harry, well I..." Suddenly Hermione found she couldn't speak, as she sobbed into the phone._

_"Hermione!" said Harry, alarmed. "What's the matter?"_

_"Parents -" was all she could say._

_"Hermione, please tell me what happened," requested Harry gently._

_"Dead," she squeezed out in between sobs._

_"Oh no!" Harry said in shock. "I'll contact Dumbledore immediately. We'll all come to your house, Hermione. I'm so sorry, Hermione, this is horrible beyond words."_

_"Bye," said Hermione, hanging up the phone. She couldn't say, think anymore. It was only minutes, but felt more like hours, until most of the Order of Phoenix arrived at her house. The rest of the day had passed by in a miserable, stunning blur._

Hermione suddenly became aware of the fact that tears where streaming down her face. She discreetly wiped them away, hoping that Harry and Remus hadn't noticed. (I'll be glad when I have homework to do. It might make me feel better.)

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 25 of my previous story! I'll post review answers at the end of that chapter soon. 

Preview of next chapter:_ McGonagall arrived at the scene, appearing quite frazzled. "PEEVES!" she roared. The poltergeist had been quite uncontrollable lately. "I'M GETTING THE BLOODY BARON IF YOU DON'T STOP!"_

_Peeves reluctantly let his last paintball go splat on the floor and floated away. With a few flicks of her wand, the paint disappeared. She walked off in a huff to lead the first years to the Great Hall._


	2. Arrival at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Arrival at Hogwarts

The three wizards arrived by Knight Bus to platform nine and three quarters. With a pang, Hermione remembered how her parents had always said goodbye to her at this spot. Harry hesitantly put his arm around her. "Come on, it'll be ok," he said, gently leading her through the barrier.

Remus lugged all the suitcases into an empty compartment, and the trio sat down. Remus promptly fell asleep. Harry sat next to Hermione, his arm still around her. He wished he could think of something to say to make her feel better. Hermione stared out the window blankly, wondering what the new school year would bring.

The pair jumped when their compartment door was opened. "Hello Harry, Hermione!" said Ron brightly. His girlfriend Luna followed him in and sat down next to him, across from Harry and Hermione.

"Hello," they answered.

"Who's that?" questioned Ron. He couldn't see the slumbering man's face.

Hermione gave a small smile. "It's Lupin, he's agreed to fill the DADA post again."

"Hey, that's bloody brilliant! Great to have him back," Ron commented. "Hermione, we've got to do our prefect duties. Let's go."

Hermione and Ron left the room and made their rounds. She was displeased to find several Death Eater kids on the train, including Draco and his cronies. Lucius had been the one who murdered her parents. She gave Draco a killer glare and quickly walked on.

When Ron and Hermione returned, Hermione sat down next to Harry and resumed staring out the window, not wishing to talk to anyone. She felt inwardly furious at Dumbledore for not expelling Draco. How could he be so insensitive?

The miles rolled by, and soon enough the train screeched to a stop. Harry shook Lupin awake. The group rode in carriages to Hogwarts castle, and entered the doors, only to be greeted by paintballs thrown by Peeves. He cackled in glee as random students shrieked at being covered in gooey bright paint.

McGonagall arrived at the scene, appearing quite frazzled. "PEEVES!" she roared. The poltergeist had been quite uncontrollable lately. "I'M GETTING THE BLOODY BARON IF YOU DON'T STOP!"

Peeves reluctantly let his last paintball go splat on the floor and floated away. With a few flicks of her wand, the paint disappeared. She walked off in a huff to lead the first years to the Great Hall.

Lupin left them to take up his seat at the teacher's table. Many people noticed that he was back and seemed pleased. Others seemed not so pleased, especially the Slytherins. Snape wore the deepest scowl of all.

When Dumbledore made his usual announcements and the sorting hat did its usual gig, Hermione barely listened. She was too busy glaring at Draco, evil schemes beginning to occur to her. Sure, she couldn't do anything major to him, but that didn't mean that the Weasley twins didn't have products she could use.

Harry noticed her intensely foul look. (I can hardly blame her) he thought, anger beginning to surge through him. He put his arm around her absently as he waited for the food to appear.

Hermione felt Harry wrap his arm around her an give her a reassuring squeeze. She looked at him in the corner of her eye. (He seems to be doing that alot lately. Is he just being friendly, or does it mean something more?)

Meanwhile, Remus observed how close Harry and Hermione were sitting. (I wonder if Harry is going to ask her out) he wondered absently. (Reminds me of how James finally got Lily to go out with him in his sixth year) His own devastating romance flashed through his mind, but he quickly shoved it away. Werewolves had no business being in love.

Snape sat next to Remus, firmly pretending that he didn't exist. That was fine by Remus. He knew how much Snape loathed him, not only as a childhood enemy, but for jipping him out of the DADA position _twice._ On his other side sat Professor Flitwick, who was a kind person, but not much of a conversationalist. A wave of loneliness swept over him. Being at Hogwarts never failed to bring out his memories of the Marauders and Lily, his best and only friends, who were all dead now. All he had now were a few acquaintances. Harry and Hermione were wonderful, but just not the same as someone his own age.

Dumbledore finished speaking, and dinner appeared. Everyone ate ravenously, except for Hermione and Remus, who were both lost in their own thoughts.

After dinner, Hermione strode straight to the owlry. Harry had given her permission to use Hedwig. She scribbled a note to the Weasley twins, and sent Hedwig off. Hopefully she wouldn't have to wait too long for a reply. As a prefect, she knew she wasn't being a very good example to the other students. However, the image of her dead parents made her think that her responsibility as a prefect was quite silly in comparison.

She marched up to the portrait hole, before realizing she didn't know the password. She sat down by a statue and waited for someone to come by and tell her. She didn't have long to wait. Ginny and Colin Creevy walked up the stairs, hand in hand. "What's the password?" Hermione asked.

"Semper Fidelis," answered Ginny. "By the way, Professor McGonagall wishes to see you."

Hermione hurried down the stairs, wondering what in the world her Professor could want. She arrived at McGonagall's office and knocked on the door. "Come in," she heard her say.

Hermione entered and stood in front of the desk. "Yes Professor McGonagall?"

"I've noticed you're taking quite a load of classes this year. I believe you'll need to use a Time Turner again. Since you used it well last time, I expect the same behavior this time. Do you remember how it works?"

"Yes, Professor," Hermione answered. "Turn it once or twice per class, and I can't let myself be seen, especially by myself."

"Correct, Hermione. Good luck," McGonagall said, handing her the necklace and dismissing her.

As Hermione returned to her dorm, a tempting thought occurred to her. If she turned time back enough, maybe she could save her parents! (I can't do that. Time isn't to be tampered with, I could create a bigger mess than what I started with, and they might die anyway.)

"Semper Fidelis," said Hermione, and she stepped through the portrait hole. Harry looked up as she sat next to him on the couch.

"What took you so long?" wondered Harry.

"I've been to see Professor McGonagall," Hermione explained, quickly showing him the Time Turner before stuffing it under her shirt. The fewer people that knew about it, the better.

"I see," commented Harry. He gazed into the fire, deep in thought. The first Hogsmeade weekend was coming up, and he fiddled around with the idea of asking Hermione out. Maybe he could start with that, and see what her reaction was. It wouldn't be too different than what they usually did.

Hermione looked at the reflection of the fire on Harry's glasses. (He's probably thinking of Sirius, and how he used to pop up in there) she thought sadly. "I'm going to bed," Hermione announced, getting up.

"That sounds like a good idea," mused Harry. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Harry," answered Hermione. She turned and walked up the stairs to her dorm. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Preview of next chapter: _Crabbe and Goyle glanced over their shoulders, and, not seeing Malfoy, said, "Hey, where did Malfoy go?"_

_"I'M DOWN HERE!" Malfoy said, his voice a mere squeak. He was absolutely LIVID._

_Peeves floated by, cackling with pure glee. "Mini-mini-Malfoy!" he said in a high pitched voice. He cackled some more. "Mini-mini-Malfoy!"_


	3. Seventh Year Begins

A/N: Today, according to JKR, (March 10th) is Remus Lupin's Birthday! Since we know he likes chocolate, let's all make him chocolate cake. :) "Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to Remus Lupin, Happy Birthday to you!" Today is the new moon, thankfully for him, LOL. He won't have to spend his birthday in the Shrieking Shack. :) Oh, and "Retineo Impetum" in Latin means, "I hold back attack." Parvus means "Small."

Disclaimer: JKR owns the places, characters, and things, and "Frequency" owns most of the time travel ideas. (Sorry, JKR) I, meanwhile, own nothing. Except, perhaps, for the Andebru, which turns out to be a nickname for my best friend's brother. In which case he owns it, and I'm left with nothing again.

* * *

Seventh Year Begins 

Hermione didn't have long to wait before Hedwig arrived with a reply from the Weasley twins. The owl flew in at breakfast with a few others. (Just in time for my birthday!)Hermione filled out their order form and hastily sent Hedwig off again. She seethed at the sight of Draco Malfoy laughing at the Slytherin table. Once she got her order back from the Weasleys...he wouldn't know what hit him!

She felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She turned and saw Harry sit down next to her. "Happy Birthday, Hermione," he said.

"Thanks Harry," she said, smiling. The other people there echoed Harry's Happy Birthday wish.

Hermione hastily finished her breakfast and headed for DADA class. She'd been looking forward to it all week. She and Harry were the first to enter it, bright smiles on their faces. Lupin looked rather cheerful as he greeted his class. "Today we will be learning about the creature, the Andebru. Who can tell me something about the Andebru?"

Not surprisingly, Hermione's hand shot up right away. Lupin smiled. "Hermione."

"The Andebru is one of the strangest creatures known to wizardkind. Not much is known about it. It's habits are quirky and unpredictable. It does, unfortunately, have the power of speech, which it uses incessantly. It's usually quite harmless. However, when it gets angry it's dangerous to be around."

"Well said, Hermione," said Lupin. Hermione glowed. On occasion, she got compliments from teachers, but it meant more to her when Lupin did. "When it's angry, a simple spell will repel it. However, the flicks required with your wand are complicated, which is why this wasn't taught until this year. Repeat the incantation after me: Retineo Impetum."

"Retineo Impetum," the class repeated.

"Very good," praised Lupin. "The Andebru is a close relation to the Jennyfish, which we will study in a future class." The rest of the time he spent teaching them the flicks and swishes to be made while saying the incantation. When class was dismissed, Hermione stepped into a private place and gave the Time Turner a few twists. Now she could go to Ancient Runes.

The next morning, her package from the Weasley twins arrived. She tore it open, and stuffed the contents into her pockets. Today she would make the Malfoys regret ever messing with the Grangers. She followed Malfoy out of the Great Hall, eager to begin. She reached into her pocket, threw a bit of powder at him, and muttered, "Parvus."

Malfoy began to shrink at an alarming rate. (Small like his heart) she thought furiously.

Crabbe and Goyle glanced over their shoulders, and, not seeing Malfoy, said, "Hey, where did Malfoy go?"

"I'M DOWN HERE!" Malfoy said, his voice a mere squeak. He was absolutely LIVID.

Peeves floated by, cackling with pure glee. "Mini-mini-Malfoy!" he said in a high pitched voice. He cackled some more. "Mini-mini-Malfoy!"

"SHUT UP!" squeaked Malfoy. He was now about two feet tall. "CRABBE, GOYLE, DO SOMETHING!"

Peeves ignored Malfoy, ecstatically continuing to call him by his new name. Before anything more could happen, though, Lupin walked in on the scene. He'd just finished his breakfast when he'd heard some commotion. Lupin quickly attempted a counter spell to return Malfoy to his normal size. When it didn't work, he realized that Weasley products must have been behind it. "Everyone, stay where you are. Turn out your pockets," he ordered, determined to find the culprit.

Hermione had just attempted to leave the area when Lupin gave his order. With a sinking heart, she stayed put. (Well, it was worth whatever detention I'm going to get. The look on his face! Mini-mini-Malfoy, indeed!)

Lupin reached Hermione. "Now, I'm sure you didn't do it, but I have to be fair, Hermione," he said. "Turn out your pockets."

Hermione handed him all her Weasley products. She glared at him, furiously daring him to rebuke her. (I owe Malfoy NO apologies for ANYTHING!)

Lupin's eyes widened with realization. (I should have known she'd do something like this. Still, it wasn't something I expected from Hermione, even after what Lucius did.) He stood stock still for a moment, not really knowing what to say. As her teacher, he probably should give her a week's worth of detention. But on the other hand, he knew it wouldn't be effective. She obviously didn't care whether she got detention or not. She probably just wanted to make the Malfoys pay. "Hermione," he started hesitantly.

Hermione's anger bubbled to the surface. "Don't you dare make me apologize. He deserved what he got!" Tears began to form in her eyes.

Lupin sighed. "With me, Hermione," he said. "Crabbe, Goyle, take Malfoy to Madam Pomfrey. Hopefully she'll be able to reverse his condition. Clear out, everyone." Hermione followed Lupin to his office. There they sat down side by side on a bench. Lupin sealed the door shut with a simple spell, before turning to Hermione. "As your teacher, I should probably give you at least a week's worth of detention," he started. He took a good look at the Weasley products in his hands for the first time. One would turn Malfoy green for a week before fading away in spots. Another would turn every hair on his head into worms, and he wouldn't be able to get rid of them until his hair grew out. The items grew worse from there. He sighed. "But as your friend, I cannot blame you for wishing to get at Malfoy," he added slowly. "Look at me, Hermione."

Hermione, who'd avoided his gaze before then, turned to look at him. She felt suddenly aware of a sort of connected understanding. Lupin really did understand how she felt. (I wonder who made him feel that way.)

"Hermione," he continued. "Do you really think is something your parents would want you to do? Don't you think you could honor their memory more by not getting in trouble at school?"

Hermione stared at him blankly. A part of her knew he was right, yet how could anyone expect her to just sit there while Malfoy haughtily flaunted about the school? He, who probably helped his father murder her parents? She began blinking back tears.

"Come here, Hermione," said Lupin gently. He pulled her into a brief hug, then put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Now, I'm going to confiscate these products, and can I trust you not to get any more?" He saw her nod. "Yes," he answered for her. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you at least a night of detention, or your fellow students will cry out at the unfairness."

"I understand," she said, struggling not to cry.

He gave her shoulders a squeeze. "I know this can't be easy for you. If you need to talk to anyone, I'll be here in my office, and I sure Ron and especially Harry will help you. If you like, I can request that the Slytherins be grouped with the Ravenclaws instead of the Griffindors, if that will improve things for you."

"Thanks, Lupin. You're really sweet," she said, feeling a bit better. At the moment, though, she wished to be alone. (I can't, though, my next class starts in - wait - I'm late for it!) "Oh no, I'm late for class," she moaned.

"Here," said Lupin, scribbling a note. "Give this to your teacher, if he complains."

"Thanks. Goodbye, Lupin." She got up and walked out his office door.

"Goodbye," he called after her. (I hope she feels better soon)

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: 

_**BrennaM:**_ Yay! BrennaM! (does happy dance) Thanks for both of your reviews! Yeah, I hadn't really planned on doing a Time Travel story but some of the ideas from "Frequency" I found intriguing so I decided to have a go at it. I'm glad you like it! Scheming against Draco is fun. One day I was trying to say something about Draco to my friend, but I forgot his first name, so I said "you know, Mini-Malfoy." LOL! Ever since we've been calling him "mini-mini-Malfoy" in high-pitched voices. Wouldn't he love that! Thanks for reviewing again:)

Preview of next chapter: _Peeves, sensing that things were going far, far worse than he intended, stopped meddling with the Time Turner and let go of it. Suddenly he realized that, for the first time in his life, (or death, however you look at it) the joke was as much on him as someone else._

_Hermione, feeling quite faint and sick to her stomach, closed her eyes. "Peeves, if you've ever done a favor to anyone, let me know when this is over," she groaned. She felt like the breath was being sucked out of her body. The ground rushed up to meet her, and all she knew was blackness._


	4. On Her Way From Detention

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

On Her Way from Detention

For detention that night, Lupin had Hermione help him grade his papers from his first year's class. Hermione actually enjoyed herself. (If I had more time on my hands, I would do this every night.) She fingered her Time Turner chain. It would be possible, since she had it. (No, I can't. It's not meant to be played with.)

Hermione reluctantly left Lupin at the appointed time. He was such a great person to hang out with. He was so understanding and sweet when she felt upset. Absently she pulled out her Time Turner from under her shirt. She still felt tempted to turn it back far enough to save her parents. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Peeves floating silently next to her.

Peeves smiled inwardly. He had no idea what that thing on the chain was, but it seemed important to her. Playing with it would be sure to start a scene! He grabbed it and attempted to take it off her. Hermione, startled, tried to yank it away. Peeves slipped it around his own neck, while it was still around hers. "Oooooo, what's this?" he cackled, eyeing the Time Turner.

"Go away RIGHT NOW Peeves, if you know what's good for you!" Hermione warned him firmly. To her horror, she couldn't stop what he did next.

Peeves grabbed the Time Turner and spun it erratically. "PEEVES! STOP IT! RIGHT NOW!" Hermione shouted frantically, trying to wrest it away from him. However, that only made Peeves spin it more. Oh, this was getting good!

Everything around them turned into a sickly blur. Hermione froze in utter panic. How far was she going back? Hopefully the Time Turner had a limit as to how far back it could go. Horrible possibilities flitted across her mind. What if she was taken as far back as when the school was founded, or even before?

Peeves, sensing that things were going far, far worse than he intended, stopped meddling with the Time Turner and let go of it. Suddenly he realized that, for the first time in his life, (or death, however you look at it) the joke was as much on him as someone else.

Hermione, feeling quite faint and sick to her stomach, closed her eyes. "Peeves, if you've ever done a favor to anyone, let me know when this is over," she groaned. She felt like the breath was being sucked out of her body. The ground rushed up to meet her, and all she knew was blackness.

"Oh, look, she's coming 'round," a faraway voice said. Hermione recognized it as Madam Pomfrey's. Hermione had a horrible feeling she didn't want to remember what happened, but the memory rushed to her anyway. (Well, at least I haven't gone TOO far back, after all, Madam Pomfrey's here) Hermione opened her eyes.

Madam Pomfrey stood there, Dumbledore next to her. (Oh good) Hermione thought. (Dumbledore's here. Everything will be all right, then.) She fumbled, her hands searching for the Time Turner. To her relief, it still hung around her neck.

"Are you feeling all right?" inquired Dumbledore.

"Yes," Hermione replied. (At least my head's stopped spinning)

"To get straight to the point - we'd like to know your business here. You're dressed as a student, but no one knows who you are. We found you and Peeves by the DADA classroom. Curiously, there seems to be two Peeves running haywire around the castle now. I see you have a Time Turner around your neck. Does that have something to do with how you came here?"

Hermione sat up. "Dumbledore, can I speak with you alone?" she requested.

"Of course," he said, dismissing Madam Pomfrey. When they were alone, Hermione began.

"Just one question before I begin - what day is it, Dumbledore?"

"September 20th."

"And - year?" she said slowly.

"1979," he stated calmly.

Hermione made quick calculations in her head. "Bloody hell," she groaned. She'd gone back eighteen years!

"Excuse me?" queried Dumbledore in consternation.

"Sorry. It's just, I'm from the future. Peeves grabbed my Time Turner and before I could stop him, he spun it so many times I ended up here."

"What year are you from?"

"1997," she answered. She saw Dumbledore gaze at her intently. (He's probably practicing Legillimens)

"I believe you," he said simply. "Off hand, I don't know how to send you back. It will take some research. Rest assured, I'm sure there's a way. In the meantime, I would advise you not to tell anyone that you're from the future, and especially do not reveal in any way what is to happen in the future. No matter how much you want to, no matter how grave it is. Time is not to be meddled with, and any attempt to save someone could only lead to destroying them anyway."

Hermione frowned, deep in thought. If she'd gone back eighteen years, that meant that this was the Marauder's seventh year at Hogwarts. Lily would be here too. Her eyes widened, and she felt a little excited. Getting to meet them would be the first upside of this whole mess.

"In the meantime, you should take the classes you were taking before you got transported here. You should also take up residence in Griffindor Tower. I believe you already have someone in mind you'd like to room with?"

(Wow, he really must have searched my mind! Oh well, I trust Dumbledore) "Yes. Lily Pot - I mean, Lily Evans."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, but said nothing about her stutter. "I'll see to that. I believe you should also take up an alternate name while you're here. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Yes, how about Katie. My name could be Kathleen Rowland," she decided. Rowland was her mother's maiden name.

"All right, Katie. You will be an exchange student from a small school elsewhere in England. Let's call it, say, Elshire. Be sure to remember this, and keep your story straight. This is very important for your safety. Now, I don't know what happens in the future, but Voldemort might find someone like you very useful. You probably know his fate. I will do all I can to ensure your safety, but I cannot protect you if the truth about you leaks out."

"Yes, Professor, I understand." She worked out with him her school schedule, and handed him her Time Turner for safekeeping.

"I trust you know the way to Griffindor Tower? The password is "Lionheart." I will send Lily up there soon."

"Thanks, Dumbledore," she said. She got up, and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Preview of next chapter: _"Sirius, I'm glad to see you studying for once, and I hate to interrupt you, but I'd like to introduce you to someone," said Lily._

_Sirius glanced up, appearing to be relieved, rather than annoyed, at the interruption. "Hello Lily, and hello, I'm Sirius," he said, reaching his hand out with a grin._

_(Strange to be introduced to someone you not only already know, but is also dead.) She smiled slowly, shaking his hand. "I'm Katie," she said softly. "Nice to meet you, Sirius." She felt a pang of sadness. If only she could warn him of his horrible fate._


	5. Lily and the Marauders

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Lily and the Marauders 

Hermione hurried to Griffindor Tower eagerly. She couldn't wait to meet Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and - she stopped. Peter Pettigrew would be there too. How in the world was she supposed to pretend that nothing was wrong with him, when she knew how many lives he was going to ruin? (Dumbledore warned me to be careful. I'll have to _try_ and be nice to him, at least.)

She arrived at the portrait hole, noticing that the fat lady was, indeed, still guard of Griffindor Tower. "Lionheart," she said, gaining admittance. She walked in, gathering puzzled stares from the students in the common room. Ignoring them, she plopped down on the couch and gazed into the fire. (If this is September 20th, 1969, that means that I was born yesterday) she mused. (And my parents - they're still alive!) She wished there was some way she could see them, just for a moment, one last time. She glanced around anxiously. Hopefully Lily would arrive soon. The stares she was getting were making her uncomfortable.

Suddenly she felt someone thump down next to her. She turned, and bit her lip hard to keep from laughing. There sat Harry - but his eyes were all wrong! She almost started to say 'James' but caught herself in time.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm James." James smiled boldly at her, ruffling his hair a bit before reaching out for a handshake.

"I'm Her- I mean, I'm Katie," she said, shaking his hand. (This is SO odd.) "I'm an exchange student from - " she frantically tried to remember. "Elshire."

"Nice to have you here, HerKatie," he teased.

(Wow, he's nothing like Harry) "The name's _Katie_," she said pointedly.

"James! Leave her alone," said a female voice. Hermione turned, and her breath caught in her throat when she looked into the girl's eyes. They were Harry's eyes, like they'd been plucked off his face and put on hers! (It must be Lily!)

"You must be Katie. Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Lily. That's James, and just so you know, he isn't always obnoxious," she explained, giving James a stern look.

"Hello Lily, nice to meet you," said Hermione politely. "Dumbledore said I've be rooming with you."

"Yes, he sent your things up. Come with me, I'll show you the way to our room." Lily started walking towards the girl's section, and Hermione followed. To her surprise, Lily's bed was exactly where Hermione's would be in eighteen years. Hermione, meanwhile, slept in about the spot where Ginny would sleep in the future. (This is REALLY getting odd.) She looked at the stuff on her bed. Evidently, Dumbledore had collected clothes, books and things she could borrow during her stay.

"Now that you know the way, how about you meet all my friends?" suggested Lily. Hermione nodded eagerly.

Lily and Hermione stepped down the stairs back into the common room. "Why, how about I introduce you to him first?" decided Lily. Hermione peered at him, and thought she recognized him. (I must NOT scowl, I must be nice) she reviewed.

"Katie, this is Peter, Peter, this is Katie," Lily introduced. Hermione put on a fake smile, and tried not to shudder as she shook his hand. (This is worse than shaking Snape's hand)

"A pleasure to meet you, Katie," said Peter.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a couple times. "Quite, erm, the same," she managed. "I mean, great to meet you." She quickly followed Lily to the next person, hoping she wouldn't see much of Peter for however long she'd be here.

Next was a boy with a mess of black hair, frowning at the book in front of him. He appeared to be frustrated with something. (This could only be Sirius Black) realized Hermione. Yet she almost didn't recognize him. He seemed - healthier, in a way.

"Sirius, I'm glad to see you studying for once, and I hate to interrupt you, but I'd like to introduce you to someone," said Lily.

Sirius glanced up, appearing to be relieved, rather than annoyed, at the interruption. "Hello Lily, and hello, I'm Sirius," he said, reaching his hand out with a grin.

(Strange to be introduced to someone you not only already know, but is also dead.) She smiled slowly, shaking his hand. "I'm Katie," she said softly. "Nice to meet you, Sirius." She felt a pang of sadness. If only she could warn him of his horrible fate.

Lily moved on to the next person. Hermione turned towards him, and her mouth fell open slightly. There stood a boy who could only be Remus Lupin, a kindly yet tired smile on his face. (That's right, full moon is soon) realized Hermione. (Wow, he is a real heartbreaker! Or was. It's so confusing, Time.) "Remus, this is Katie. She's an exchange student from Elshire."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Katie," said Remus, reaching for her hand.

Hermione's brain whirled at the oddity of the situation. A couple hours ago, it seemed, she'd left detention with Lupin when he was about thirty-five years old. Now she was supposedly meeting him for the first time at seventeen years old. She gently took hold of his hand, feeling a jolt of electricity. (Am I - _attracted_ to him? Well, nothing wrong with that, I'll be home and back to normal soon anyway) "I'm real happy to meet you, Remus," she said genuinely. In a way, it was quite reassuring to see him. He had been - or was going to be - such a great friend. She reluctantly let go of his hand, trying not to stare at him, feeling a bit awkward. She could even feel a bit of heat rising to her face.

Fortunately, a girl strode up and interrupted the exchange. "Remus, can you help me with my homework?" she asked.

"Sure thing Resda, but do me a favor and say hello to Katie here," Remus answered.

"Hello Katie," said Resda, smiling.

"Hello," said Hermione with an impish grin. Did Remus have a girlfriend? He'd never mentioned it. (Oh, all the things I'll be able to find out about him now!) she thought mischievously. "Nice to meet you. Are you his girlfriend?" she asked boldly.

"Yes," Resda said, turning pink. "We've been going out for about three weeks. He finally asked me out at the beginning of the school year."

Hermione was surprised to feel a twinge of jealousy, and found herself gloating about the fact that they didn't work out in the future. (Really, Hermione, that's mean) she chided herself. (Seriously, you're probably going back tomorrow. It wouldn't do to have a crush on young Remus) "That's wonderful," she congratulated, giving her second fake smile that night. "I'll leave you two to do your homework. I have loads to do." Hermione left the pair and strode up the stairs to her room. She read the list of assignments Dumbledore had left her, and started on them with enthusiasm, getting all she could done before falling asleep.

Meanwhile, in the present, Remus sat at this desk, minding his own business, when he was seized with an odd sensation that was so startling that he let go of his quill, and it slowly started its decent to the floor. As it drifted right, he remembered being introduced to a girl named Katie who looked strikingly like Hermione. The quill spun lightly to the left. Now Remus could see himself shaking her hand, and the electric shock that had startled him. The quill wisped right. He could hear her ask Resda if she was his girlfriend.

The quill landed on the floor. Remus stared at it, his eyes wide. The memory seemed so _real,_ as if it'd just happened. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of his stunned feelings. This was quite ridiculous. He, regrettably, had remembered that night quite well. Resda had simply walked up to him and asked for help with her homework. He'd gladly done so, not knowing of the horrible experience he was to have a week later. So, whatever had just came into his mind couldn't be real. Hermione was safe and sound in Griffindor Tower, not eighteen years in the past. (Maybe Snape put a wrong ingredient in the Wolfsbane Potion, and it's making me go nutters) he decided, shrugging the whole experience off. Perhaps if this happened alot more, he'd say something. Right now, though, he had his papers to grade. He needed to get as much work done as he could before the full moon approached. Once it arrived, he would be quite useless to anyone.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: 

_**MoonyNZ:**_ Thank you! Yes, I saw it once a couple weeks ago. It really kept me thinking all the way through! I liked it though, thought it had a cool ending. It had alot of complicated theories in it to play around with but I decided to mainly focus on the memory alteration and maybe a few physical changes in the environment. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**_Rane2920072:_** Thanks for your review! Oops, yeah, I thought I probably had the dates wrong. :)So I'll change it to Hermione's seventh year is 1997 and Remus's is 1979, with Harry being born in 1980. I want it to be eighteen years that she goes back, so I have to compromise a bit. :) Thanks for letting me know!

Preview of next chapter: _Remus noticed her expression, and who she was looking at. "You must already have had a run in with him. He's hopelessly nasty."_

_"You have no idea," Hermione fumed._

_Remus felt the urge to take her hand and try to cheer her up. But he couldn't, Resda would object, and if he waited much longer he would be late for class. "Ignore him, you can follow me to History of Magic."_


	6. Seventh Year, September 21

A/N: I don't think Sirius was on the team in the book, but I've put him on anyway. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Seventh Year, September 21st, 1979 

Hermione opened her eyes the next morning, very confused. Her bed was in the wrong place. She turned over and looked at the other bed's occupant. She had red hair, but it was longer than Ginny's. Hermione reached to her bedside table for the Time Turner. That's when she remembered that she was eighteen years in the past. Hermione sighed. She'd have to meet up with Dumbledore today to see if he had found anything to send her back - or forward, however you look at it.

Lily yawned and stretched. "Good morning, Katie. What classes are you taking?"

It took a moment for it to register that Lily was talking to her. Hermione hadn't gotten used to being called "Katie" yet. She scanned the list. "Ancient Runes, Herbology, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and History of Magic." Hermione studied the teacher's names. The only name she recognized was Professor Binns in History of Magic. (At least I won't have to endure Snape teaching Potions)

"No Muggle Studies or Divination?" queried Lily.

"I'm muggle born, so I don't need Muggle studies. And personally, I don't like Divination," explained Hermione.

"I'm muggle born too," said Lily. "Let's go to the Great Hall for breakfast."

The two girls exited Griffindor Tower and arrived at the Great Hall together. Remus and Resda were sitting there already. Lily took her place next to James, and Hermione hastily plopped down next to Sirius before Peter could offer her the seat next to him. The group started making idle conversation. Hermione had plenty she wanted to say, but how to say it without revealing how much she knew about them? That was a real puzzler.

"So Katie, you must be an exchange student. What school are you from?" asked Sirius.

"Elshire," answered Hermione nervously.

Sirius thought she appeared to be homesick. "You must miss your friends," he said.

"Yes, I really miss Harry, Ron, and Re-" she paused. "My DADA teacher, we were really great friends."

"Would you like to watch James and I at Quidditch practice this afternoon? We made the team!" invited Sirius.

"Sure, that sounds great," said Hermione. She'd get to tell Harry what a wonderful Quidditch player his father was when she got back. If she ever got back.

"We'll be there too," said Remus, indicating himself and Resda. Lily, of course, didn't need to be asked to go. Hermione crossed her fingers, hoping that Peter wouldn't come too.

Hermione, Lily, and the Marauders were soon trooping down a hallway that lead them to their first class. Out of nowhere, Peeves came and began spraying whip cream on the people in front. He cackled cheerfully as students began yelling at him. Then from behind, a second Peeves began pouring grape juice all over Hermione. Hermione exploded. She was none to pleased with Peeves at the best of times, but after what happened yesterday, she simply _loathed_ his existence. "PEEVES! HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED NOT TO PICK ON ME!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

For once in his life, Peeves listened to her. He decided to pour the rest of his grape juice on someone else. Old Peeves and Young Peeves met in midair, giving each other high fives. (Oh, this is the life, having a partner in troublemaking!)

"Allow me," said Remus, pointing his wand at Hermione. "Scourgify!" Instantly her grape juice stains disappeared.

"Thank you, Remus," said Hermione gratefully. The smile on her face instantly disappeared as she spotted an approaching figure. By the blond hair and the snotty look on his face, he couldn't be anyone but the young Lucius Malfoy. Rage boiled in her again. (I wonder, if I did alot of harm to him now, would it save my parents?) She pressed her lips tightly together and clenched her fists. Dumbledore had warned her to be careful or she'd make things worse. After all, Lucius hadn't committed the crime _yet,_ he would hardly know why she was attacking him.

Remus noticed her expression, and who she was looking at. "You must already have had a run in with him. He's hopelessly nasty."

"You have no idea," Hermione fumed.

Remus felt the urge to take her hand and try to cheer her up. But he couldn't, Resda would object, and if he waited much longer he would be late for class. "Ignore him, you can follow me to History of Magic."

Hermione looked into his concerned eyes, remembering what Remus had said - or would say: "Do you really think this is something your parents would want you to do? Don't you think you could honor their memory more by not getting in trouble at school?" She sighed. "All right," she acquiested. As she followed him, she spotted another familiar figure - young Severus Snape. She quickly moved so that he wouldn't see her.

Seventh Year, September 21st, 1997 

Remus Lupin sat down at the teachers table for breakfast. Currently he was waiting for the right time to ask Dumbledore to switch the Slytherins to be with the Ravenclaws, like Hermione had wanted. Out of the blue, he was gripped with a startling sensation that made everyone in the room seem far away. He let go of his fork. He could remember Hermione sitting next to Sirius at the breakfast table...her agreeing to go to Quidditch that afternoon...getting attacked by a second Peeves...him using "Scourgify"...her seeing Lucius...how he'd felt when he'd seen her upset... and her following him to History of Magic class.

His fork landed with a clang on his plate, his eyes staring unfocused into space. This was highly disturbing. Nothing of the sort had happened that day. Sirius had forgotten to invite him to Quidditch practice, but he came anyway. There couldn't be two Peeves, how ridiculous. Only one had been there that day, spraying whipped cream on a few students. He hadn't remembered seeing Lucius, he had been in a hurry to get to History of Magic and was busy trying to shield Resda from Peeves. (I think I should approach Snape about that potion, if this happens one more time.)

"Lupin!" cried Harry. Lupin jumped, quite startled. "Have you seen Hermione? I haven't seen her since she left to go to detention with you! Everyone else I asked hasn't seen her either."

Lupin stared at Harry for a second, his words not registering. He still felt quite disturbed about his odd memory, or whatever it had been. "Sorry?"

"Hermione's missing, do you know where she is?"

"No, sorry, I haven't the faintest idea," answered Lupin absently.

Harry frowned at Lupin. He sure was acting funny. (Maybe he's just tired, after all, full moon is less than a week away.) "I'll let you know when I find her," Harry told him.

"Right," muttered Lupin. He sighed and turned to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had observed and listened to the whole exchanged carefully. He'd had a peculiar thing happen to him the night before. He remembered a conversation with Hermione eighteen years ago, when she'd gone back to the past with Peeves accidentally. He had proceeded to open his journal, and was surprised to see words appearing before his eyes dated September 20th, 1979, talking about how a strange girl had come, and what he proposed to do about it. (Both Peeves and Hermione have turned up missing this morning, how peculiar. Could it be possible that she really has gone eighteen years in the past?) There was only one way to find out. "Remus," began Dumbledore. "Anything strange happen to you lately?"

"What do you mean, Dumbledore?" wondered Remus uneasily.

"I mean," Dumbledore clarified, "Any strange thoughts come to your mind? Especially in the form of, say, a memory?"

"Erm, yes," stuttered Lupin.

"What do you see in them?"

Lupin looked down at his hands. "Hermione. And two Peeveses."

Dumbledore didn't need to use Legillems to see if Remus was telling the truth, it was clearly written on his face. "I see," stated Dumbledore thoughtfully. "I shall look into the matter. Meanwhile, report any new developments to me. Don't worry Remus, you're not going crazy."

Remus felt a bit reassured. Dumbledore, after all, was considered perfectly sane, and had good judgement. Suddenly he was seized with more memories...him filled with admiration for Hermione because she was one of the few who bothered to take notes in History of Magic class...him stealing glances at Hermione when Resda wasn't looking...his own confusion at liking Hermione when he already had a great girlfriend in Resda. But that wasn't true. Hermione was never in his History of Magic class, and at that time, Remus only had eyes for Resda. He sighed. This certainly was something he didn't want to report to Dumbledore! "Thanks, Dumbledore, I need to go prepare for classes now," said Remus.

He walked to the DADA classroom and sat down at his desk, his face in his hands. The thoughts of Lily, Sirius, and James troubled him enough without having vivid memories of them. He felt so distracted that he barely noticed his first class enter. (This is going to be a long day) he thought tiredly.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers:

**_BrennaM:_** Wow, three reviews! Thanks! LOL I'm glad you like it. :) Yes, the little Remus/Hermione moment in chapter three is one of my favorite parts.

**_LupinLovesTonks:_** Thanks for your review! If you look at chapter four and beyond you'll see I changed it to be a bit more accurate.

Preview of next chapter: _"Hello," Hermione greeted Remus brightly. She was sitting awfully close to Remus, and had to admit to herself that she rather enjoyed it. Resda eyed her suspiciously. "So, James is keeper, and Sirius is seeker?" questioned Hermione. _

_"That's right, how did you know that?" asked Remus with a frown. _

_Hermione's eyes widened. (I really have to be more careful!) "I heard them talking about it," she explained lamely. _

_Remus stared at her for a moment, puzzled._


	7. Quidditch Practice

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Quidditch Practice, 1979

To Hermione's great disgust, she found herself walking with Peter Pettigrew to Griffindor Quidditch practice. (I have to at least _pretend_ to be nice) "Nice day, isn't it?" she said, her voice a little cold.

"Perfect for Quidditch," answered Peter with a grin.

Hermione suppressed a shudder. (I'm talking about the _weather_ with this disgusting little rat. Ummm, what else to talk about?) "What's your favorite animal?"

"Mice," he responded.

(Figures) "I love otters." Hermione spotted Remus and Resda walking hand in hand towards the nearest bench. (It might be able to fit three on that) she decided. She lengthened her stride and sat down beside Remus before Peter could object. Shrugging his shoulders, Peter sat down on another bench close to them.

"Hello," Hermione greeted Remus brightly. She was sitting awfully close to Remus, and had to admit to herself that she rather enjoyed it. Resda eyed her suspiciously. "So, James is keeper, and Sirius is seeker?" questioned Hermione.

"That's right, how did you know that?" asked Remus with a frown.

Hermione's eyes widened. (I really have to be more careful!) "I heard them talking about it," she explained lamely.

Remus stared at her for a moment, puzzled. He couldn't remember such a conversation to have taken place. (Oh well) he thought. (Maybe it happened when I wasn't around) He chuckled a bit. "Yes, they're quite proud of being on the team."

Hermione sighed with relief. He'd bought it. She noticed his gaze lingering overly long on her, and she could feel herself beginning to blush.

"Look, it's starting," pointed out Resda.

Sure enough, six team members on brooms shot into the sky. Sirius pulled crazy stunts as he looked for the Snitch. (That's just like him, after what I've heard about him) mused Hermione. James busily swatted the Quaffle away from the goal posts, his hair going wild.

Just then, Lily hurried up. "Did I miss anything?" she inquired.

"No, they've just started," assured Resda.

The fivesome watched in silence for a few minutes. Hermione found herself stealing glances at Remus. When he caught her, she looked away guiltily. Really, she shouldn't be having a crush on him. She probably was going to head back (or forward) to her own time soon. She liked Harry, didn't she? She couldn't like Remus. (Besides, he already has a girlfriend) she thought jealously. Suddenly she stood, her mind made up. She would go to Dumbledore, and hopefully he would have found out by now how to send her back to the future. She couldn't afford to be here any longer. "I've just thought of something I have to do. Nice being with you guys," she said. She smiled at them, thinking it would probably be the last time.

"Bye," they called after her as she walked away. She soon stood in front of Dumbledore's office, trying to figure out the password. (I wonder if it's candy, just like it will be in the future) "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Sugar Quill." Suddenly Hermione thought about this morning. "Whipped cream." The gargoyles snapped back, and she rushed up the stairs.

Dumbledore sat at his desk, and looked up as she entered his office. "Ah, Katie, I've been expecting you."

"Dumbledore, have you found a way to send me back to my own time?" Hermione asked almost pleadingly.

"I've looked through every file I have. Here, let me try one spell." He raised his wand.

Hermione stared at him expectantly, her hopes rising. She could go home at last!

"I've tried this on Peeves, and it was successful. It's the only way to send you to your proper time. Hopefully this will work." He paused, taking in a breath. (It probably won't, she needs to have fully accepted her predicament before this can work. If I tell her that, though, she'll never accept her predicament. She'll be constantly thinking about getting back to her own time. Peeves loved it here, that's why he went back right away.) "Expecto oportet tempus," said Dumbledore, a beam of whirling light flashing around Hermione. For a split second, Hermione thought it worked. Her heart soared. After a few more moments, however, the light disappeared. She was still stuck in 1979. She stared at Dumbledore, waiting for an explanation.

Dumbledore sighed. "There's nothing more I can do for you, Hermione," he admitted. It was true; it was all up to her now. The moment she fully accepting being here, she'd zip back to her own time. (Judging by the crestfallen look on her face, it could be awhile)

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Panic filled her. She thought of all her friends, Ron, and especially Harry, waiting for her in vain in her own time. Her heart clenched. She didn't belong here! How could this have happened! How could Peeves get to go back, and not her! "Thank you for trying, Dumbledore," she whimpered, before running out of his office.

(I think I'll head for the Shrieking Shack. Nobody's likely to go there right now) she decided. She quickly dodged the branches of the Whomping Willow, and was able to press the knot before another branch crushed her. She descended into the tunnel, wiping away tears. Soon her foosteps were echoing through the empty house. She sat down on a couch, with was covered with bite and claw marks, probably made by Moony. "What am I going to do now?" she sobbed. Tears fell freely down her face as she picked at the frayed edges of the couch's fabric. "I might never get to see Harry, or Ron, or anyone else again. It's horrible to be trapped in a time I don't belong in."

She was so caught up in her misery that she didn't hear the approaching footsteps. The door creaked loudly, and Hermione hastily wiped away her tears and looked up. There stood Remus, with a priceless look of shock on his face. When Quidditch practice ended, Resda had decided to do some homework. Remus had already finished his, so he'd decided to come to the Shrieking Shack for some solitude. He strode up to her, his eyes wide with amazement, worry, and even a bit of anger. "How did you get in here? How did you know about the Shrieking Shack!" he demanded. "Who told you?"

"For your information, nobody told me about it, I found it by myself," she snapped. She felt rather furious at the world right now. Taking her anger out felt mighty good.

Remus sat down next to her, frowning, the doubt clear in his eyes. "Who told you? Tell me."

"Nobody told me! I meant what I said!" she hissed.

"So you just walked up, pressed the knot on the Whomping Willow, and decided to take a stroll through the tunnel?" mused Remus doubtfully.

Hermione thought fast. "I learned about this kind of tree in Elshire. I knew it usually protects places like this and I got curious."

Remus softened. She seemed to be telling the truth, and was obviously extremely upset about something. "What's wrong, Katie?"

This knocked her speechless. How in the world was she going to answer that? She turned away. "Nothing," she said quite lamely.

"You can trust me, Katie. I know that's a bit much to ask, since we just met," he noticed her look sharply at him, "but I won't tell anyone, if you don't want me to, I promise." He hesitantly reached for her hand, surprised when she didn't object. He gave it a squeeze.

"I trust you, Remus," she told him. "It's just, Dumbledore told me I couldn't tell anyone. It would put me, and alot of people at great risk."

Now they were looking into each other's eyes intently, both finding nothing to say. Remus reluctantly looked away. He needed to be faithful to his own girlfriend. He was quite lucky to have her, he couldn't afford to have a relationship with someone else.

Hermione began to feel awkward, resuming to pick away at the frayed couch with her fingers. She gave an uneasy laugh. "This place is really torn up, isn't it?" She looked at Remus intently, wishing he would come to trust her with his secret.

"Yes, yes it is," Remus said, a nervous edge to his voice.

"I wonder what happened," she said. She saw him give her a calculating look. (Is he going to tell me?)

Remus sighed. "Who knows."

Disappointed, Hermione decided not to push the matter. She felt rather hurt that he hadn't told her. (But he did just meet me yesterday, I can hardly expect him to trust me with such a big secret) She shifted, feeling indecisive about what to do next. (I know! I can go to the Room of Requirement. I really would like to be by myself right now) "I have some homework to do," she said, standing up and walking out of the Shack. "Goodbye, Remus."

"Goodbye, Katie."

Quidditch Practice, 1997 

Harry aimlessly flew the sky above the Quidditch field, looking for the Snitch. However, this proved to be quite difficult, especially since his thoughts mainly dwelled on Hermione. He felt terribly worried about her, he hadn't seen her since yesterday, and he'd looked everywhere. He sighed, feeling like quitting for the day. (I'll just catch the Snitch once, and call it good) he decided.

Meanwhile, Lupin sat in his office, his head in his hands. It had been a long day so far. In addition to the full moon approaching, he got periodic altered memories with Hermione in them. This caused him to lose his place frequently when he was trying to teach, frustrating him considerably. The vivid, happy memories of the Marauders and Lily filled him with sadness as he remembered the way things used to be. He was so caught up in this thoughts that he didn't notice Dumbledore open his office door.

"Hello, Remus, I need to talk with you," Dumbledore said.

Remus gave a start. "Yes, of course, Dumbledore."

"Peeves has returned. I was able to get out of him where Hermione is," he continued solemnly.

"Where is she?" Remus asked anxiously.

"It seems that Peeves intended to play a harmless prank on her and played with her necklace, not realizing it was a Time Turner. They both got catapulted eighteen years in the past. My former self was able to send Peeves back, however, I was unable to do the same for Hermione. She needs to accept the fact of where she is, and she hasn't yet. I believe you can fill in the rest of the blanks," said Dumbledore keenly.

"Yes, Dumbledore," he said, coloring slightly. "Last I remember, she was leaving the Shrieking Shack. I think she was upset that you couldn't send her back. Then she tried to get me to tell her that I'm a werewolf. After that, she left, for some reason," said Remus evasively. He thought he probably knew why, but it wasn't something he'd like to discuss with Dumbledore.

"I know a few students who'd like to know this news. Meanwhile, I shall head back to my office, to see if my former self has written anything new in my journal." Dumbledore left quickly.

Remus stared after him. So it was all true. Hermione really was in his past. He could still remember his past without her, and yet he'd gotten the altered memories of her in addition to what he already had. He stood up, deciding he should tell Harry what he'd found out without delay.

Harry triumphantly closed his fist around the Snitch. Finally! It had taken him a half hour, much longer than usual, but he'd done it. He returned the Snitch to its case and began heading to Griffindor Tower when he bumped into Lupin.

"Harry, I have something important to tell you," said Lupin. "Let's go to the Room of Requirement."

"Sure thing," said Harry. "Is it about Hermione?"

"Yes, it is. I'll tell you all about it when we get there."

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: 

**_Werecat:_** Thanks for your review, I appreciate hearing from you! You know, I did think about doing that, but I was afraid everything would get too complicated, and I wanted Hermione to return to her own time with things mostly intact. (The story is already finished)Like if Hermione warned Harry's parents about Peter, then the prophecy wouldn't be fulfilled, and Voldemort wouldn't be defeated, Sirius would die sooner (Since Voldemort would kill him in an attempt to get to the Potters). Voldemort wouldn't have been vanquished all those years, instead he would grow in power, wreaking more havoc.And things along that line. I can see what you mean though, something like that would be fun. :) She could do some good, like tell the Ministry about who will become Death Eaters and stuff. Now that I've thought about it, I could see how that would work. If Voldemort didn't have any followers, there wouldn't be much he could do. Thanks for your review!

Preview of next chapter: _Hermione's eyes got even bigger. (I must try to save this situation.) "Why did you call me Hermione? I'm Katie."_

_James took out a bare bit of parchment. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," he said lazily. He pointed to the Room of Requirement on the Map, and her real name was clearly printed next to his._


	8. Room of Requirement

A/N: I'm debating whether to write a Remus/MuggleOC next or a Remus/Hermione one where Remus and Harry have to switch places (through polyjuice potion maybe) for a year. I plan on doing both, but I not sure which one I want to do first. If anyone has any preference, let me know. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Room of Requirement, 1979 

Hermione sat quietly in the Room of Requirement, lost in her thoughts. She felt rather trapped, with no way home. A fresh onslaught of tears welled in her eyes. On the bright side, at least she knew some of the people here, and when she got older she might be able to see her friends. Dinner came and went without her knowing it. The hours that ticked by seemed like nothing to the expanse of time that stood between her and home.

Meanwhile, at the dinner table, the Marauders, and especially Lily, were getting worried. Katie hadn't showed up yet, and none of them had seen her since Quidditch practice. Remus had decided to keep to himself the fact that he'd seen her in the Shrieking Shack. For now, at least. He'd probably tell the other Marauders later.

James finished first, and he and Lily headed for Griffindor Tower. "Let's look on the Map," decided James.

"That's a great idea, why didn't we think of that before?" realized Lily.

The pair soon found themselves in James's dorm. He fished the Map out from under his bed. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," he said. The blank parchment in his hands began to show little figures and rooms.

Lily scanned the Map, puzzled. She didn't see Katie anywhere. She was about to give up when James pointed out something peculiar.

"Look, there. It says 'Room of Requirement.' I don't remember there being such a room. And look, it clearly says that Hermione Granger is in it. We don't know of any Hermione Granger."

"Unless," said Lily slowly, "Someone isn't using their correct name." The couple looked at each other, puzzled frowns on their faces.

"Why wouldn't she use her real name? What does she have to hide?" wondered James. A determined expression lit his features. "I'm going to find out," he decided.

Lily also felt quite curious, and agreed to come with him. "Mischief managed," said James, sliding the Map into his pocket. The pair marched to the place where the Room of Requirement was supposed to be. However, nothing appeared to be there. "The Map never lies," mused James. "I'll have to try and use a spell to open it." He turned to Lily. "Together," he said.

"Alohamora!" they shouted. It didn't work. "Bombarda!" They thought they could see the outline of a door, before it faded away. "JUBEO SUPERO!" they shouted. It was the strongest spell they knew. The door appeared again, and slammed open.

Hermione looked at James and Lily, her eyes wide. How could they have found her? They didn't know about the Room of Requirement.

James marched up to her. "Pretty clever, this room," he commented. "We were worried about you, so we came to look for you, _Hermione_."

Hermione's eyes got even bigger. (I must try to save this situation.) "Why did you call me Hermione? I'm _Katie_."

James took out a bare bit of parchment. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," he said lazily. He pointed to the Room of Requirement on the Map, and her real name was clearly printed next to his.

"The Marauder's Map!" she exclaimed, not stopping herself in time. "I should have known."

"Why did you give us the name Katie instead of your real name, _Hermione_?" demanded James. Lily just stood there, curiously wondering what was going to happen next.

"Dumbledore told me to. It's a secret," Hermione said, desperately hoping she wouldn't be questioned further.

"Obviously," said James.

"Why all the secrecy?" wondered Lily. "Can you tell us anything at all?"

"It has to do with Voldemort," Hermione explained. "Now please, I'm Katie to everyone else. It'd prove to be dangerous otherwise," she pleaded.

James and Lily felt disappointed yet intrigued at the same time. Clearly there was more to Hermione than what met the eye. "All right, we'll call you Katie. Won't we, James?" said Lily, giving him the evil eye.

"Yes, yes, we will," assured James. "We're as much against Voldemort as you are."

Lily noticed, for the first time, how upset Hermione looked. Previously she'd been too intent on finding out why she wasn't being honest with them. "What's wrong, Katie?"

"It's part of the secret Dumbledore wants me to keep. I'm really sorry, I want to tell you, but I can't." Hermione sighed, feeling rather alone. There wasn't anybody she could confide in, other than Dumbledore, and she didn't feel close enough to him to tell her everything that was on her mind.

The formings of a plan occurred to James. He, Sirius, and Peter were all Animaguses, weren't they? They could spy on her and find out exactly what was going on. Lily glanced at him, taking in the look on his face. She recognized it as the expression he got when he was plotting mischief. (I'll have to keep a close eye on him) she decided.

James clapped his hands together. "Why don't you come to the Great Hall? Dinner is on, you know."

"Really? I hadn't realized so much time had passed," commented Hermione. "Let's go, then." The trio left the Room of Requirement together.

After dinner, Remus caught up with Hermione when she was on her way to Griffindor Tower. "You don't seem to like Peter very much," he commented. "Why?"

Hermione searched her mind for an excuse. "You know how it is, sometimes. You meet someone, and for some strange reason, you just don't like then. It's something about them, you just can't explain it."

The pair was now standing still, looking into each other's eyes, both thinking the same thing. (On the other hand, there's a time when you meet someone, and you love them. It's something about them, you just can't explain it.) Remus took her hand. "I understand." He walked several yards Griffindor Tower before he realized that he was holding her hand. (What am I doing? I love Resda, I have since fourth year. How can Katie just walk into my life, and make me feel as strongly for her as I do Resda, in a day? Why do I feel so connected with her, like she knows me already?) He abruptly let go of her hand. (I can't let this go on. I must be loyal to Resda. Katie will probably end up with Sirius, he always has such an easy time of getting girls)

Room of Requirement, 1997 

Harry hurried after Lupin eagerly. Finally he'd find out what happened to Hermione. On the way, they came across Peeves. At first, Harry felt irritated. Peeves would probably try to delay them. Instead, Peeves merely waved at them with a dejected look on his face and floated by. (Wow, that must be a first) Harry thought. (This is really strange behavior for Peeves)

Remus opened the Room of Requirement in record time, and the pair sat down on a couch. "Harry, I have some bad news," said Remus. Harry waited expectantly. He certainly was no stranger to bad news. "The other day, Peeves played a prank on Hermione, and the two of them ended up fading back eighteen years in the past."

Harry frowned. "She'll be able to come back soon, though, right?"

"Dumbledore said that she wouldn't be able to come back until she accepted where she was. It might take awhile. She really misses you, Harry, I can tell."

"You can tell?"

Lupin sighed. "I'm getting altered memories of her being in my past. She's in seventh year with the Marauders, Lily, and everyone else."

"Really?" said Harry, intrigued. "How is she? What is she doing?"

"She's rooming with your mother," Lupin smiled. "She watched James and Sirius play Quidditch. She spent some time in the Shrieking Shack, and..." Remus's voice faded. Suddenly he remembered Hermione entering the Great Hall with James and Lily, her eyes distant with the distinct look of homesickness. "And, last I remember, she was entering the Great Hall with your parents, feeling homesick."

"Do they know she's from the future? Did you know?" asked Harry.

"No, nobody knew except Dumbledore."

"What about you? What have you two done together?"

"I can only know things she's done around me." Suddenly Remus started feeling guilty. He knew how Harry felt about Hermione, and here he was, in his past, beginning to have the desire to steal her away from him. Sure, nothing official had happened yet, but he could feel it coming. Hermione would no doubt try to cheer him up after Resda dumped him. Then what? If Hermione liked him, would she end up as his girlfriend? (I can't control my past actions) he reminded himself. (But how am I going to break the news to Harry, if it happens?) "We haven't done much together yet. There's not much I can tell you."

Harry felt disappointed. (At least I'll be able to get news from Remus about what's happening) he tried to console himself. "Tell me as soon as you start remembering more," said Harry.

"I will," Remus promised. "We should really be getting to the Great Hall, before we miss dinner altogether."

Harry nodded and followed him out the door. (I sure hope Hermione makes it back soon)

* * *

Replies to Reviewers:

**_LupinLovesTonks:_** Thank you for reviewing! Thank you for your compliments!

**_Rebelgal4ever:_** Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate hearing that other people enjoy something I've written. :)

**_marauderluver:_** Thank you! The story is already finished, so you'll get the fast updates you want. :) Thanks for letting me know what you think.

**_LupinLover99:_** Yay! LupinLover99! Thanks for reviewing. Hmmm...I think it's time for you to update "Sweater Weather." Please:)

Preview of next chapter: _She sighed. "Harry, I miss you so much," she said aloud. "I can't believe Dumbledore wasn't able to send me back to the future. What am I going to do now?" A noise made her jump. She turned, and was shellshocked to see a black dog next to her, staring. (It's Sirius!) she realized. (Oh no, he's heard what I said!)_


	9. Shrieking Shack

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Shrieking Shack, September 24th, 1979

The next few days passed without incident. Hermione generally tried to avoid everyone who might recognize her in the future, except for Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore. On afternoon of the twenty-fourth, she managed to find some extra time, so she headed for the Shrieking Shack for some time by herself. James and Lily had been true to their word, always calling her by Katie. She was surprised that James hadn't tried to prod more information out of her. From what she'd heard about him, she thought he'd give her a harder time about it. Harry would have.

She walked up to the room where Sirius, she, Ron, and Harry would all meet fifteen years in the future. She settled on the bed, gazing at the place where Harry would stand. She missed him terribly. James forcibly reminded her of Harry every time she looked at him. (I wonder how Remus feels, seeing Harry and remembering James.) Hermione wondered. (I hope he doesn't feel as sad as I feel)

She sighed. "Harry, I miss you so much," she said aloud. "I can't believe Dumbledore wasn't able to send me back to the future. What am I going to do now?" A noise made her jump. She turned, and was shellshocked to see a black dog next to her, staring. (It's Sirius!) she realized. (Oh no, he's heard what I said!)

Hermione pounced on Sirius, holding him down firmly. "Did you just hear what I said!" she demanded. "Nod yes if you have."

The dog nodded slowly. "I know it's you, Sirius. You won't breathe of word of this to anyone! Do you realize how much danger I'd be in if someone found out? Voldemort would give all he had to get information out of me. No one can know, not even your best friends! Time isn't something to be played with!"

Sirius transformed back to his human self, wrestling himself from her grasp. "James told me that your real name is Hermione Granger, and that you had a big secret. You're from the future?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes, but you can't tell a soul, not even James. It would be too dangerous. I'm just Katie, an exchange student from Elshire to you, all right?"

Sirius looked so disappointed that Hermione felt sorry for him. She knew how much he hated keeping secrets, especially one as juicy as this. Hermione decided that extra precaution was in order. "Here, I'm going to perform a spell, and if you divulge anything that was said in this room, I'll know." She flicked her wand, a shot of blue light hitting Sirius before fading into thin air.

"You knew that I'm an animagus. What else do you know?" asked Sirius.

(There's no harm in telling them I know about the Marauders, I think) "I know that you're a dog, James is a stag, Peter is a _rat_, and Remus is a werewolf. I also know you go by the names Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, and Moony. And I know all about your Map, and the Invisibility Cloak. I know that Remus comes here on full moon nights. Other than that, I can't really say anything."

Sirius stared at her in wonderment. So she really was from the future. How else could she have known all that? He wanted to know more, but by the look on her face, he didn't think he'd be able to pry it out of her. (I'm really going to have to keep an eye on her) he decided. (Does she know about the prank I plan on playing on Nymphodora?)

Remus walked in the room, not aware of Sirius and Hermione at first. When he saw them, he felt a surge of jealousy. Sirius always had such an easy time getting girls. It looked like she was indeed ending up being with him, as he'd supposed earlier. (I can't be jealous. I'm with Resda. Resda is great! I'm sure when she finds out I'm a werewolf, it'll be ok. She is such a kind person) he thought. (When I look at Katie, though, I just feel so connected to her, like she knows me already. It's so confusing) "Sorry, I didn't realize you were here. I won't disturb what's happening," he said, attempting to give them a teasing smile.

Hermione laughed loudly. Her with Sirius! Really! What a silly thought! "It's not what it looks like, Remus. We were just talking, he's not becoming my boyfriend or anything."

Remus regarded her doubtfully. "Well, I'd planned on sleeping some in here, if you don't mind," he said.

"Oh, that's right, you..." Hermione stopped herself with a gasp. Sirius glanced at her knowingly. "Yes, you look tired. We'll leave."

Remus frowned. Katie was acting strangely, and it puzzled him. She almost seemed to know. But she couldn't, could she? The Marauders would never betray him, and she couldn't have figured it out in so short a time. He shrugged and thumped down on the bed as his two friends left. Tomorrow was full moon. He could feel its approach draining him already.

Shrieking Shack, September 24th, 1997

Remus stood in the Shrieking Shack, waiting for his inevitable transformation. The full moon would rise at any second. He could feel tears forming in his eyes as he thought about how Sirius and James used to accompany him during this time. Normally he was able to forget, but lately, because of Hermione, his memories of them were fresh, as if he'd been with them just yesterday, instead of eighteen years before.

Remus walked up to the room where he remembered finding Sirius and Hermione together. He found himself hoping that Hermione would end up with him - or hoped she _had_ ended up with him. His memories were rather confusing still. In his former, Hermione - free past, he'd been with Resda constantly, hardly letting her out of his sight. Now, with Hermione around, he'd been a bit less enthusiastic. Resda hadn't yet noticed, however. Remus wasn't sure how he felt about that. She had dumped him a few days afterward anyway. Which was better? His past with Hermione, or his past without her? (Time will tell) he sighed.

The moon suddenly appeared through the window. Remus felt the now familiar sensation of the blood rushing through his veins and skin hardening as he transformed into a wolf. The Wolfsbane potion helped him to keep his mind, most of the time. He gave a long howl at the moon and scampered down the rickety stairs, the beginning of a very long night.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: 

**_Dracula5555:_** Here's your update. :) Thanks for both of your reviews! Yes, normally I'm not too fond of Time Turners either, but the ideas from "Frequency" intrigued me so I decided to give it a try.Thanks againfor reviewing, I appreciate hearing from you!

**_LupinLovesTonks:_** I still haven't decided which one I'm going to do first, I really like both ideas! Thanks for letting me know your preference. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**_sporty12gd4u:_** Yay! Sporty12gd4u is back:) Thanks for your review, I'm glad you like my second story.

**_BrennaM: _**Yes, that came directly from "Frequency." I thought it was cool too! Thanks for reviewing!

**_Lonelyfairy: _**Thank you for your compliments! I read some of your stories, they rock! I love the ones where Remus becomes Hermione's guardian. I'm happy you keep your stories PG too, there's not too many Remus/Hermione ones that are. (I prefer G or PG with the occasional PG-13) Thanks for reviewing, I loved hearing from you!

Preview of next chapter: _Resda gasped at the sight of him. He'd looked like he'd been attacked by one of Hagrid's infamous creatures. "What happened to you?" she asked in concern. _

_Remus beckoned her closer. "Let me tell you a secret," he said. "You see, I'm all banged up because...because I'm a werewolf. Last night was full moon, you know, so I spent it in the Shrieking Shack."_


	10. By the Dark Forest

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

By the Dark Forest, September 26th, 1979 

Remus wearily emerged from the Shrieking Shack, fresh wounds streaked across his face, arms, and legs. It was late afternoon, as far as he could tell. Sirius and James had long since snuck back to Griffindor Tower under the Invisibility Cloak. Remus yawned and stretched painfully in the bright sunshine. Wolf nights were always tough, and this had been no exception. He felt pretty sore after all the rampaging he'd done.

He walked aimlessly along the edge of the Dark Forest, his thoughts wandering. Soon he'd have to take his usual checkup with Madam Pomfrey. He never enjoyed that, so he was eager to delay it a bit. Her fretting over him never failed to embarrass him. Getting banged up was just part of being a werewolf.

"There you are!" said a voice he recognized as Resda's. "Where have you been!"

Remus turned towards her. "Hello, Resda."

Resda gasped at the sight of him. He'd looked like he'd been attacked by one of Hagrid's infamous creatures. "What happened to you?" she asked in concern.

Remus beckoned her closer. "Let me tell you a secret," he said. "You see, I'm all banged up because...because I'm a werewolf. Last night was full moon, you know, so I spent it in the Shrieking Shack."

"You're a WHAT!" exclaimed Resda indignantly.

Remus was taken aback. He knew the other girls at the school would hate him for being a werewolf, if they knew. Feelings were quite hard against werewolves these days. But he'd been so certain that Resda would be different. She was very sweet, and, in general, seemed to be against discrimination. "I'm a werewolf," he repeated, his heart sinking.

"So, you just planned on just, not telling me this until now!" demanded Resda, furious.

"I didn't think it would matter," faltered Remus. "The only thing different about me is that I have to go to the Shrieking Shack - "

"DOESN'T MATTER!" she hissed. "Of course it matters! Werewolves are vicious monsters! Do you think I want to hang out with you and end up getting bitten? It just proves how horrid you are for keeping this secret. We're through, Remus!" she huffed, spinning around on her heel and storming off.

Remus stared after her, stunned. The fact that she'd broken up with him hadn't quite sunk it yet. It had been so _sudden._ How could she have done that? They'd been so happy together, she'd meant the world to him. He'd been so sure she felt the same. Reality sunk in. Resda was gone forever.

He started blinking back tears, his heart breaking. Her words had really hurt. She'd just voiced some of his fears for his friends. Often he'd worry that he'd end up biting Sirius or James. (What if she tells the whole school that I'm a werewolf? That would just be too horrible) Remus sat down on the grass, his head in his hands, to hide the fact that he was crying. (Maybe she won't, I don't think she'd want people to know that she dated a werewolf. She obviously loathes them) The hopes and dreams he'd had of her for the past three years died right before his eyes.

He didn't know how long he'd been there before he heard a second female voice. "Remus, is that you?"

He wiped the tears from his face and looked up. There stood Katie, a concerned look on her face. "Hello Katie," he said, his voice cracking.

"Remus, what's wrong?" asked Hermione gently, sitting down close to him.

"Resda broke up with me," he said brokenly.

"That's terrible," Hermione said. It wrenched her to see him so sad, but at the same time, she felt a little hopeful. Now that Remus didn't have a girlfriend, he was free to date anyone he chose... "Remus, I'm really sorry. Did she say why?"

Remus looked away. (Katie will probably hate me too, for being a werewolf. I don't think I could stand a second rejection right now) "I'd - I'd rather not talk about it."

(Maybe he told her that he was a werewolf, and she broke up with him because of that. Oh, that would be a horribly nasty thing for her to do!) Hermione thought, steaming. She took a good look at his face. She was so used to seeing Remus scarred up back home that she hadn't noticed his wounds at first. "Rough night, Remus?"

Remus stared at her, perplexed. Hermione quickly stood up, realizing that she'd just implied that she might know about his condition. "I mean, you weren't like this yesterday," she stuttered, trying to remedy the situation.

"Yes, it was rough," he said, standing up also. "I've got to see Madam Pomfrey. Goodbye, Katie," he said hurriedly, swiftly striding away from her.

Hermione bit her lip as she watched him go. (So this is why Remus never mentioned having a girlfriend. They had a rough breakup) she realized with a pang. She found herself thinking about Harry in the future, wondering if he was all right. She missed him terribly. A part of her felt torn between the two of them - Remus and Harry. (But Dumbledore said there was nothing more he could do for me. I'll be stuck in this generation forever. I won't ever be able to have Harry. It'll be Remus, then)

By the Dark Forest, September 26th, 1997

Remus, beginning to recover from the full moon a couple days earlier, decided to take a walk. Classes were over for the day, so he had time. As he neared the spot where he'd been eighteen years ago, the memory of it seized him. He could see Hermione's concerned look, and felt his own fear that she would reject him too. (But she won't, or didn't, I know that. Would she actually become my girlfriend, though?) he wondered. He picked up a flower and began picking off the petals, lost in thought. He'd taken the breakup pretty hard. Would Hermione comfort him, or just leave him alone?

He saw Harry coming, and felt his guilty feelings rise again. (I feel so bad that my former self might have her, and he can't. It really should be him. Harry would be devastated.) "Hello Harry," Remus greeted him.

"Hi Lupin. I was wondering if you have any more news of Hermione," said Harry.

Remus paused a moment, thinking. "Last I knew, she and I talked in about this spot, before I left to see Madam Pomfrey."

"What, did you have an argument?" smirked Harry, thinking she'd beaten him up for something.

"No, it had been full moon the night before. Madam Pomfrey always checked up on me the day after," Remus explained.

"What did you talk about?" wondered Harry.

Remus had hoped he wouldn't ask this. He sighed. "A girl broke up with me because I told her I was a werewolf. Hermione happened by a bit afterward, and said some sympathetic things. She mentioned that I must have had a rough night, so I quickly said yes and left. At the time, I didn't know she knew that I was a werewolf."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Harry, I had known her less than a week. I didn't know if I could trust her," explained Remus. "I only knew her as an exchange student from a school called Elshire. I didn't even know her real name, everyone knew her as Katie. Dumbledore must have wisely decided not to have her tell anyone who she really was."

Harry noticed the petalless flower in Remus's hand, but thought nothing of it. "I hope she makes it through all right," Harry said.

"Yes, I hope so too," agreed Remus, looking away.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: 

**_LupinLover99:_** Great:) I'll be checking for the update. No pressure or anything, LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

**_Sporty12gd4u:_** Now everyone knows except for Remus and Peter! I had this theory that Hermione didn't want to tell Remus because it would make her situation feel official and she hasn't accepted that yet. Just in case you were wondering. :) I have a great scene where they hook up, it's one of my favorites, but it's a few chapters away though. Thanks for reviewing!

**_BrennaM:_** Yes, you're right, she didn't! Thanks, I'm glad you liked that scene. :) Thanks so much for reviewing!

**_Rane2920072:_** Thanks for both of your reviews! LOL Don't worry about being a nerd, I like knowing that kind of thing too, and if I had the books I'd read them over and over. :) She won't go back to the future until she decides she prefers being in the past, and I think a certain werewolf will help with that. ;)

**_LupinLovesTonks:_** Thank you, I'm glad to hear you think so. :)

**_Shimmer of an Angel:_** Thanks for reviewing eight times! I really appreciate that! What suggestion did you have? Even if I don't use it for this one, I might use it for my next one. :) I can always use more ideas! Hmmm, what review about the Rem/Herm time thing? I don't recall anything of the sort... ;) I'm excited that you love it! I know what you mean about having to see where it's going. I do that too! Hmmm, a Frequency time turner with Sirius/Hermione? Actually, that isn't a bad idea. If I did it, I'd probably base it more strongly on the movie "Frequency" than this story was. I'll keep it in mind. If I had the first book (pouts) I would look stuff up. Sadly, my current circumstances make it rather difficult for me to have the books. Hopefully I will be able to get them soon though. For now, I write everything from memory. Thanks for letting me know though! Thanks again for all your reviews, you rock!

Preview of next chapter: _"Sirius, what happened to you?" she heard Remus say. _

_Hermione looked up, and found herself poised between wrath and high amusement. Sirius's skin was swollen and spotted in every color known to mankind all over his body. (He told someone my secret) she concluded, fuming. She glared him down, pointing her wand at him. "Who did you tell, Sirius?" she demanded._


	11. Hogwarts Library

A/N: We're halfway through the story! Also, I got two votes for it, so I've decided to do the Remus and Harry body swap story next. (It will have a Remus/Hermione pairing) It's going to be called "A Wolf for Your Scar." Now I just need to get my plot written and start, I can't wait :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Hogwarts Library, 1979 

Remus sat in the library, reading a book with glazed eyes. He had always been an avid reader, but these days even more so. Resda was avoiding him like a plague, and it hurt him more than he'd admitted to the others. Reading helped keep his mind off her. Deep in his book, he barely noticed when someone sat down next to him.

"Hi," said Katie, startling him. He looked up blankly from his book. Katie pointed to the cover. "You know, that's one of my favorite ones." It was entitled "Hogwarts, a History."

Remus, in turn, glanced at her book. His spirits plummeted even further down when he read the title: "Everything You Need to Know about Werewolves." Resignedly, he muttered, "Mine too," and continued reading.

Hermione gazed at him intently. It had been a week since Resda had broken up with him, and she was determined to get Remus to tell her his secret. She planned on pretending to read some of the book, before commenting on how cool werewolves were. (That ought to build his confidence) Hermione thought. She flipped through to the antidote section. She scanned the list of the tried and failed antidotes to cure werewolves. (The Wolfsbane potion - it isn't here!) she realized. (It must not have been invented yet) She could feel Remus's gaze on her, but ignored him for the present.

"Sirius, what happened to you?" she heard Remus say.

Hermione looked up, and found herself poised between wrath and high amusement. Sirius's skin was swollen and spotted in every color known to mankind all over his body. (He told someone my secret) she concluded, fuming. She glared him down, pointing her wand at him. "Who did you tell, Sirius?" she demanded.

"James," he said lazily. "Now please undo this condition, Madam Pomfrey couldn't."

Hermione felt a twinge of pride at being able to outsmart Madam Pomfrey, a difficult feat indeed. "Has James told anyone?"

"Lily, probably," he answered.

"Let's go find out," she hissed back. Leaving her book on the table, she followed Sirius to search for James and Lily.

Remus watched them with a puzzled frown. What were they talking about? He took a look at her book, noticing that it was open to the antidote page. He'd already read that page several times. He closed the book and put it back on the shelf. Hopefully she'd forget about it.

People sniggered as Hermione and Sirius strode past them. Sirius, normally quite the handsome fellow, looked horrid. The pair soon found James and Lily sitting outside, deep in discussion about something.

Hermione marched up to them. "Sirius told you my secret, didn't he?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, he did, and immediately lovely spots started popping on his face," said James. "Then I told Lily."

"Nobody else knows, right?" said Hermione, beginning to panic.

"Nobody," James confirmed. Hermione proceeded to shoot them all with a shot of deep blue light from her wand. "If any one of you breathes a word of it to anyone else, you'll end up with a condition ten times worse than Sirius's," she told them matter-of-factly.

"So it's true, then?" asked Lily.

"Yes, it's true," Hermione confirmed.

"Can you undo this now?" demanded Sirius. "I'm not going to go around looking like _this_!"

Hermione was about to refuse, when a bright idea popped into her head. "Do any of you have a quill and parchment?" wondered Hermione.

"Yes," said Lily, handing the items to her.

Hermione proceeded to write a list of things on the parchment. "Sirius, if you can get me all the things on this list, I'll put you right," promised Hermione.

Sirius studied the list with a puzzled frown. It was a list of potion ingredients, some of them rare. "What do you need this for?"

"It's a surprise. I promise, you all will really like it. It's a potion that hasn't been invented yet," Hermione explained.

Sirius's eyes lit up. He'd have to get some of these things from the Potions Professor's secret stash, and that sort of operation was right up his alley. He also felt quite eager to have his skin back to normal, it was beginning to hurt. Most of all, getting a look at an uninvented potion was quite intriguing. "Sure thing Hermione," he said with a broad grin. "Come on, James, you have to help me with this."

James nodded, and the pair scampered off. Lily stared after them with raised eyebrows. By Sirius's expression, she knew they were headed straight into trouble.

Hogwarts Library, 1997 

Remus sat in the library, reading a book with glazed eyes. He occasionally liked to do his work in the library for a change of scenery, and today was one of those days. He smiled to himself as the memory of how Hermione read the book of werewolves right next to him surfaced in his mind. She was so determined to get him to tell her. (Just like Hermione) he thought fondly. (She'll stop at nothing) He remembered how, in that past week, she'd gone out of her way to spend time with him, trying to cheer him up. He'd enjoyed the special attention. (I really prefer that over the Hermione - free version) he decided. His past without Hermione had been rather miserable for awhile after the breakup. The other Marauders had attempted to cheer him up, but pretty much left him alone.

He set the book down and traced the scar on his left arm. Voldemort had given him that scar. He quickly shoved the memory from his mind. The horror of Voldemort was gone, no need to dwell on it. He'd never told Harry that he wasn't the only one who'd received a scar from the Dark Lord. It was a fact he preferred to keep to himself.

Remus reflected on the past couple weeks. He'd started to develop romantic feelings for Hermione. It was a bit strange to fall in love with someone by remembering them, instead of seeing them in the present. Would Hermione ever return to the present? If she did, what would become of them? He could tell that she was interested in his younger self, even though at the time, it hadn't been so obvious to him. Would she still care for him when she returned? He resumed reading his book. She still missed Harry and the time she belonged to, so nothing could happen yet. He'd have to wait some more before he got any answers.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: 

**_Lonelyfairy:_** Wow, you think my story is addicting? Thanks!

**_LupinLovesTonks:_** You want to hug him? Me too:) I'm glad my story strikes an emotional cord with you. I didn't feel as strongly about this story as my last one, and I was afraid it turned out a bit flat. I guess not! Thanks for reviewing!

**_BrennaM:_** Thanks! Yeah, I love Harry/Hermione!

**_Lunatik27:_** Thanks, I love peace, cheese, and chocolate:) When I read your review it made me decide to do the body swap one, yeah it is intriguing, thanks! I really appreciate hearing from you!

**_sporty12gd4u:_** Yes, I wish he would too:) LOL Right, I didn't think he'd be able to keep the secret either. Thanks for reviewing!

**_LupinLover99:_** Yes, I read your story! Wow, Remus really didn't have such a great time at school! By the way, I did write the cameo I promised you, it comes in chapter twenty. I hope you like it:) Thanks for reviewing!

**_Mithril-Moony:_** Thanks, I'm glad you like the memory thing! It's something I got from "Frequency" and I thought it would be fun to do a Time Turner fanfiction with it. Thanks for your compliments and review:)

**_Dracula5555: _**Thanks, I'm glad you think it has a good plot and is well written, I do my best:) Here's your update, and thanks so much for reviewing!

**_Shimmer of an Angel:_** I just love how you review so much! Thanks:) I probably wouldn't have seen "Frequency" either if I hadn't been for my very insistent sister. Of course now I'm glad I did, it was great, and if I hadn't I wouldn't have written this story! Wow, your sister doesn't like Harry Potter? I can't really fathom that. LOL Hmmmm I shall think on your suggestion! I do have a somewhat similar thing written in a later chapter. Thanks again for reviewing!

**_Rane2920072:_** Here's your update! Yes, I did write a fight between Resda and Hermione. It'll come in chapter seventeen. Yes, it is 1978, but I wanted it to be eighteen years apart, so I cheated and made it 1979, LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

Preview of next chapter: _Snape watched as a bushy-haired girl he didn't recognize pass him in the hallway, oblivious to his presence. (Good, all is clear) he thought. He put a concealment charm on himself, and set off for Hogsmeade. Once he arrived at the Hog's Head, he settled himself down at a table and waited. A cloaked, sinister man approached him quietly and sat next to him. _

_"You have information for me, Severus?" he questioned, his voice similar to the hiss of a snake._


	12. Wolfsbane Potion

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Wolfsbane Potion, 1979 

Sirius secured the last ingredient on this list in his bag, sighing in relief. In a few minutes, he'd be rid of the horrid spots. He and James retraced their steps back to where Hermione and Lily were still talking. (Just like girls, gadding their heads off) he mused. "Here, Hermione, everything on this parchment is in the bag," he said proudly, handing it to her.

"Wonderful," she said brightly, taking out her wand. She pointed it at Sirius, giving it a flick. Instantly his skin turned back to normal. She stepped closer to him. "Meet me here just before curfew tonight," she whispered in his ear.

Sirius gave her a quizzical look, but she ignored it. He would find out soon enough. Sirius nodded in agreement. In the corner of her eye, she saw Remus approaching them. Hermione noticed how close she was to Sirius and stepped away, not wanting to give Remus the wrong impression.

Remus saw Katie whisper something to Sirius. (I wonder what she could be so secretive about) He thought he knew, and felt jealous. He'd grown more and more attached to her, and the thought of her being with someone else irritated him. He observed her noticing him, stepping away from Sirius, and giving him a concerned look. (What could that mean?) "Hello," he said.

Lily glanced between Remus and Hermione knowingly. Hermione had told her about her feelings for him, and she could tell Remus liked her. (It's only a matter of time) she thought, smiling to herself. Hermione was cool, and Remus deserved someone like her.

The group casually returned his greeting. Remus noticed the bag Katie was holding. "What's in there?" he asked.

"It's a surprise," she said, smiling brightly at him. Lily's smile grew wider. Hermione had told her that she was going to make Wolfsbane Potion for Remus, something that would help him keep his mind during transformation. It hadn't been invented yet, so it needed to be kept hush-hush though.

Remus got the feeling that it was for him. (Or maybe I think that because that's how I want it to be. It's probably for Sirius) He smiled wanly at her and turned to James. "I have my History of Magic homework all set for you to copy," he informed him.

Hermione's eyes widened and she stifled a giggle. If she was able to return to the future, she'd have to remind Professor Lupin of this. (But I can't) she thought sadly. "You let him copy your homework?" said Hermione in a scolding voice. "Really, I expected more from you!"

Remus got the odd feeling that Katie knew something he didn't. He grinned sheepishly. "I can hardly blame him for not paying attention to Professor Binns."

"Really! You're just like Harry and Ron! I -" she cut herself off. (I almost said too much!)

Remus gave her a strange look. The others exchanged knowing glances.

"I have to go," said Hermione. "I've got to work on the surprise." She turned and left, heading for the Room of Requirement. On the way, she saw Peter, so she quickly took a detour. Once she was in the ROR, she began brewing the complicated potion. Ever since she found out that Professor Lupin was a werewolf, she'd taken it upon herself to learn it. She figured it'd come in handy someday, and her notion certainly proved to be right today. She grinned eagerly at how Remus would probably feel when he felt its effects.

Snape watched as a bushy-haired girl he didn't recognize pass him in the hallway, oblivious to his presence. (Good, all is clear) he thought. He put a concealment charm on himself, and set off for Hogsmeade. Once he arrived at the Hog's Head, he settled himself down at a table and waited. A cloaked, sinister man approached him quietly and sat next to him.

"You have information for me, Severus?" he questioned, his voice similar to the hiss of a snake.

"Invaluable information," Snape answered, a twisted smile on his face. "I know how you can get the blood you need for your potion."

"What reward do you seek?" the man asked.

"I want to become one of your own," said Snape eagerly.

The man paused, as if in thought. It was hard to see his expression, for his face was well hidden under his hood. "Very well," he aquiested. "Now give me your information."

"I know a werewolf," said Severus. "He's a student at Hogwarts."

"Really?" said the man, sounding intensely interested. "Where does he go for transformations?"

"A place called the Shrieking Shack," informed Snape. "The old house, not far from here."

"Show me," ordered the man. "I need to know where this place is, so I can pay him a little visit on the next full moon."

"As you wish, Lord Voldemort." Snape stood up.

"Once I have his blood, I will give you the Dark Mark," promised the dark lord.

Wolfsbane Potion, 1997

Remus heard a knock on his office door. "Come in," he called.

Snape entered his office, Wolfsbane Potion in hand. "I have your remedy," he spat. He wouldn't be doing this at all if it weren't for Dumbledore.

"Thank you Snape," said Remus tensely. "You can leave it on my desk." Snape quickly set the potion on his desk and marched out the door.

Remus watched his departing back. He remembered how Voldemort had attacked him in the Shrieking Shack almost exactly eighteen years ago. He never found out for sure who'd betrayed the information about his lycanthropy to Voldemort, but he thought he knew who. (Dumbledore trusts him now, though. He's good at Legillimens, so he knows what he's doing. I need to keep what is past, past)

Remus picked up the potion and downed it, grimacing at the horrid taste. He wished he'd had this when he faced Voldemort; perhaps things would have happened differently, and Voldemort wouldn't have gotten what he wanted. He sighed. He couldn't change it, it had already happened. (But Hermione could. I hope she doesn't end up getting hurt by Voldemort, or worse.) He shuddered at the consequences that could have. (No, I can't think about that. It hasn't happened yet, and she has a good head on her shoulders. She's faced him before with success, and she's heard about how Harry was able to fight him.) he reassured himself. (Things will turn out okay)

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: 

**_MoonyNZ:_** Thanks for trying to send me reviews! can be such a pain sometimes. I really appreciate hearing what you think, it keeps me writing!

**_Shimmer of an Angel:_** Wow, thanks so much! (does happy dance)

**_LupinLover99:_** Yeah, I think I have that nurse syndrome thing too. :) You're welcome! Thanks for reviewing!

**_LupinLovesTonks:_** Hey, that's ok, I love your reviews! I'm actually having the same problem with replying to reviewers, I say the same things and sound like a broken record, but I sincerely mean every word! Every reviewer makes my day:)

_**BrennaM:**_ Now you know what happens. :) Thank you for reviewing!

Preview of next chapter: _"It's potion," said Sirius. _

_"I know that," answered Remus. "I meant, what kind of potion? What does it do?" (Taking random things from Sirius is never wise, even if you are his best friend, he's such a prankster.) _

_Sirius paused. "It'll be a surprise." _

_"No thanks," said Remus, turning back to his book. Surprises and Sirius didn't blend together very well._


	13. Implied Consequences

A/N: Just in case you were wondering, people who saw Hermione in the past will only remember her if she left a strong enough impression. Like, at least this far, Snape wouldn't remember her because he's barely noticed her presence.

Disclaimer: I own zip, zero, nada.

* * *

Implied Consequences, 1979 

Sirius stood outside Hogwarts castle, tapping his foot impatiently. Hermione had told him to meet her there, so here he was. "Where is she?" he muttered aloud. Curfew was almost there.

The stomping of feet made him turn around. Hermione stood there, looking annoyed. She'd just had a run in with Peter, who was being nice, _disgustingly_ nice, to her. She could hardly stand to be nice back. She stood a moment, catching her breath and calming down. "Hi Sirius," she gasped. "Here's the potion. Make sure that Remus takes it EVERY DAY until the supply runs out," she ordered, handing him a bag full of small vials. "He'll probably object, it doesn't taste good. But believe me, when he feels the results, he'll know it was worth it." She smiled, eyes glittering.

"Every day," grinned Sirius. This was going to be fun. "What if he refuses? He can be really stubborn sometimes."

"Oh, I think you can use whatever means necessary," she giggled. "Watch him to make sure he drinks all of it, and doesn't dump it out or something."

Sirius chuckled some. "Are you sure you can't tell me what it does?"

"Don't you trust me? I'm afraid to tell you too much, I'm not sure if it would change too much of the future. I really shouldn't have made it at all." Hermione glanced at her watch. "Oh dear, it's curfew time. We better go."

Sirius stared at her as if she was from outer space. Since when did curfew matter? He shrugged his shoulders and followed her, his mind plotting ways to get Remus to drink the nasty potion.

Sirius and Hermione parted ways when they reached the common room, both going up to their respective dorms. Sirius stuffed the bag of vials under his bed after he picked one out for Remus to take. He spotted Remus sitting on his bed, reading. (What does Remus see in books?) wondered Sirius. Personally, he found them drab and boring. Except for the ones about Quidditch, of course. "Remus," he started, holding up the vial. "Can you drink this for me?"

Remus looked up from his book, raising his eyebrows at Sirius's strange request. "What is it?"

"It's potion," said Sirius.

"I know _that_," answered Remus. "I meant, what kind of potion? What does it do?" (Taking random things from Sirius is never wise, even if you are his best friend, he's such a prankster.)

Sirius paused. "It'll be a surprise."

"No thanks," said Remus, turning back to his book. Surprises and Sirius didn't blend together very well.

"Hey, I didn't make it," objected Sirius. "Someone else did."

"Who?" wondered Remus, beginning to feel annoyed. Didn't Sirius see that he was trying to concentrate!

"Someone you trust," said Sirius evasively. "Now, drink it!"

"If I drink it, will you leave me alone?" requested Remus. "Tell me what it does first, though."

"I'll leave you alone after you drink it," agreed Sirius. "It doesn't do anything."

Remus threw up his hands in exasperation. "Then what's the point?"

"Drink it, Remus."

Remus sighed, took the vial, and uncorked it. He began drinking it, when he spit it out in pure disgust.

"What did you put in it? Rat guts?"

"I told you, I didn't make it. By the way, I was told it wouldn't taste good."

"Now you tell me," groaned Remus, handing the vial back to him.

"No, no, you have to drink it _all_," insisted Sirius.

"You've had your fun, Sirius, now go away," complained Remus. "I'm trying to do my homework."

"If you don't finish it, I'll - " Sirius tried to think of something. He didn't want to disappoint Hermione.

"I'll make your hair go pink for a week!"

"I know the countercurse," muttered Remus.

"I'll amplify my snoring!"

"I'll soundproof my pillow and sleep underneath it," said Remus coolly.

"I'll tell Katie that you're a werewolf!"

Remus dropped his book and snapped to face Sirius. "You would not," he said, his eyes narrowing. "You promised."

"That was before she came," said Sirius. He already knew she that she knew and didn't care, so he didn't feel like he was betraying Remus by saying this. Besides, he was at his wit's end. Remus was being his stubborn self.

"You couldn't," said Remus desperately.

"Take the potion," said Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes, and downed the rest of it. To his relief, nothing adverse happened to him. Sirius beamed triumphantly. "I'll leave you alone now."

"You won't tell her, right?"

"No, as long as you take the potion when I tell you to," promised Sirius.

"You mean I have to take it again?"

"Maybe again. Or maybe every day for the rest of the month."

Remus glared at Sirius. "What's going on?"

"It's a surprise! You'll like it, I promise."

The look on Sirius's face was sincere, Remus could tell. He sighed. "Fine, just don't tell her."

"Deal," said Sirius. Yes, he'd done it! Hermione would be _so_ pleased! Grinning conspiratorially, he returned to the common room, waiting for when Hermione would come back so he could tell her the good news.

Implied Consequences, 1997 

Remus laughed with pure glee as the latest memory entered his mind. Even though his younger self didn't know it, he now knew that Sirius had given him Wolfsbane potion. (It hadn't been invented yet, though. That could only mean that Hermione gave it to Sirius to give to me) he realized. He wished he could shout at his former self to be more cooperative. He knew that he planned on trying to get out of his end of the deal before the month was over. (Don't do it) he pleaded, knowing it was useless. If he kept his mind during transformation, perhaps he could resist what Voldemort was going to do.

A knock sounded on his door. (It's probably Harry making his usual visit to see how Hermione is doing) surmised Remus. "Come in."

It was indeed Harry. "Any news?"

"Yes," grinned Remus. "Hermione's made me some Wolfsbane potion. She wisely decided not to let anyone know the exact nature of it, and delegated to Sirius the duty of making me drink it. Unfortunately, my younger self wasn't too thrilled about it, since it tasted horrible and I couldn't see the point of taking it." He chuckled. "It'll be interesting to see what happens next."

Harry smiled wistfully. He could just see her doing that. "Has she mentioned me at all?"

"She tries not to, because it might affect things too much. But she has made a few slips."

"Like what?"

"She said that I was just like you and Ron, not liking to pay attention to Professor Binns."

Harry laughed. "Really? I can just see her saying that."

Remus gazed at Harry a moment, wondering if he should say anything about the feelings brewing between him and Hermione. (Nothing has happened yet, and maybe nothing will. I don't need to say anything yet) he decided.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers:

**_Shimmer of an Angel:_** Wow, I'm your favorite author? Thank you thank you thank you:)

**_BrennaM:_** Hmmmm, you've just given me another idea! I'll have to add it to a later chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**_LupinLovesTonks:_** Thank you! LOL I've always seen Remus as being a bit stubborn and it was fun to write Sirius's attempt to get him to take it. :)

Preview of next chapter: _"Thanks, Sirius," she said when they were safely outside. _

_Sirius smiled. "I did actually have you come out here to talk to you," he said. "Remus said that last night would be the last night he'd take the potion. He's terribly stubborn, I'm afraid the surprise is going to have to be called off." Sirius's face appeared to be as disappointed as Hermione felt. _

_"Sirius, if I told you what it did, would you give it another go?" Hermione wondered._


	14. The Three Broomsticks

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The Three Broomsticks, 1979

A couple weeks later, the six wizard friends sat down at a large table in the Three Broomsticks. Hermione made a point of sitting next to Remus. Sirius sat down next to her. James, Lily, and Peter sat on the other side. They started ordering their butterbeers, but when the waitress came to Hermione, she shook her head. She didn't have so much as a knut on her, since her pockets were empty when she travelled through time.

"Are you sure, miss?" inquired the waitress.

Hermione recognized her as Madam Rosemerta,the future owner of the place. "Yes, I'm sure, I'll be fine."

Sirius frowned, then comprehension dawned upon him. "You don't have any money, do you?" he whispered.

"Right," said Hermione, embarrassed. Remus was about to offer to pay for her, but Sirius beat him to it.

"Then it's on me," he said loudly. "Another butterbeer, please."

"No, no, you don't have to," protested Hermione, but Sirius ignored her.

"Come now, it's only a few knuts," he said, waving his hand.

"Thanks, Sirius," Hermione smiled.

Remus found himself wishing he could somehow get her undivided attention, or do something really nice for her. He was beginning to remotely understand why James went to such lengths to get Lily's attention. (And Sirius always seems to have impeccable timing for moments to show charm,) he thought jealously. (Well, I do have one on Peter though, I did have a girlfriend, even if not for very long)

He put his elbows on the table and leaned against them. Full moon was in about a week, and he was beginning to feel tired. However, he didn't feel as bad as he normally did. (Strange) he mused. Sirius still forced him to drink that horrible potion every night. Last night, he insisted on it being the last time. He really didn't see why Sirius was doing it, the potion didn't seemed to have a point to it. And it tasted so very _disgusting_. At first, he'd thought it was Sirius's idea of a joke; now he wasn't sure what it was, but he wanted it to end. (I don't want him to tell Katie I'm a werewolf, though. She need never know. I'm not sure if I should have another girlfriend, though. Perhaps werewolves aren't meant to be in love)

He idly observed her talking and joking with Sirius. (I might not have a chance with her, anyway) He reflected on how much time they'd spent together, but he figured she was just being friendly. He probably hadn't been very fun to be around, especially compared to someone like Sirius.

Suddenly he saw Katie turn towards him. "You've been quiet," she said with a scrutinizing look. "Are you ok?" she asked, touching his arm.

"Just a little tired, that's all," he commented. "I'm fine."

(Oh yes, it's full moon soon. The potion does seem to be having an effect though, he looks better than last time) Hermione searched for something to say. Remus, for some reason, didn't seem to feel like talking. "Have you finished your homework for this week?"

"I just have my report on the Andebru left," said Remus. "It's a hard one, though."

Hermione smiled inwardly. Before she travelled through time, she'd done the report on the Andebru, and now she had to do hers again. "I can help you with it," she offered.

"Thanks, I would appreciate that," he said. He found that they were gazing into each other's eyes intently. After a few seconds, he smiled nervously and looked away.

Lily observed them with a bit of frustration. Remus was being a blockhead, why didn't he just trust her and ask her out? (Easy for me to say, though. I already know she'll say yes)

Their butterbeers arrived. As they began sipping them, a troop of Slytherins entered the Three Broomsticks. Hermione glared fiercely at the group. She recognized most of them : Lucius, Bellatrix, Snape, Avery, and several other future Death Eaters, if they weren't already. They headed for a far corner, and were forced to pass by her table.

Bellatrix gave Sirius a shove. "Hello, my no-good cousin!" she spat.

Hermione was seized with a rage. It forcibly reminded her of how she was going to murder him in the future. She stood up so quickly that her chair fell over. "Eat death, Bellatrix!" she hissed.

Bellatrix looked rather taken aback. Did this strange girl know about the group that was forming? "What did you say?"

"_Eat death_," she repeated, before picking up her seat and settling back into her seat, trying to cool down.

Sirius stared at her. "What was that about?" Bellatrix was horrible, to be sure, but she never did anything to Hermione.

"Sorry," said Hermione. "I can't say, Dumbledore would be furious."

"What does _eat death_ mean?" wondered Remus.

In the corner of her eye, she noticed Peter looking a bit uncomfortable. (Is he considering betrayal even _now_?) "Just something I made up," she answered lamely.

"Bellatrix seemed to know what you meant," said Remus keenly.

"Here, Katie, can I have a word?" asked Sirius, interrupting the exchange.

"Sure," said Hermione gratefully, quickly standing up and following Sirius out of the pub. Remus watched them go suspiciously. The pair seemed to be having alot of private talks lately.

"Thanks, Sirius," she said when they were safely outside.

Sirius smiled. "I did actually have you come out here to talk to you," he said. "Remus said that last night would be the last night he'd take the potion. He's terribly stubborn, I'm afraid the surprise is going to have to be called off."

Sirius's face appeared to be as disappointed as Hermione felt. She had her heart so set on doing this for him, no matter what the risk. She sighed, her Griffindor spirit winning over. "Sirius, if I told you what it did, would you give it another go?" Hermione wondered.

"It depends," said Sirius. He tried to hide his curiousity.

"All right, first understand you can't tell anyone else." She saw him nod, and she shot him a blue light as a precaution. "Well, if he keeps drinking the potion, he'll keep his mind when he transforms, and in general, he'll feel stronger."

"He'll keep his mind?" said Sirius incredulously. "That's bloody _brilliant_!" He grinned ecstatically, grabbed her and twirled her around. "Can't we tell him that? Then I could hardly keep the potion _away_ from him, and it would be so much easier."

"No, I shouldn't even have told you," said Hermione. "Let's go back."

Sirius followed her back inside to their table, new determination surging through him. Remus would take his potion if that was going to be the only thing he got done for the next week!

Remus had seen the exchange through the window. In his mind, Sirius seemed to be asking her out, and twirled her around when she said yes. He stood up, suddenly not wishing to be in Hogsmeade anymore. "I think I'll go to the Shack for some rest," he announced, and left the table.

Lily frowned. "Remus, you seem fine, why don't you stay?" she saw him glance out the window, and her eyes widened in realization.

"No, no, I really need to go," he said shortly, and left them.

Hermione and Sirius soon returned to the table. Hermione instantly noticed Remus's empty seat.

"Where did Remus go?"

"He went to the Shack for some rest," explained James.

"She knows about the Shack?" squeaked Peter.

"She does," answered Sirius for her. Hermione determinedly ignored Peter, finishing the last of her butterbeer. "I think I'll go with him." Sirius shot a meaningful look at Hermione, patting his pocket.

Hermione grinned. "Go right ahead, Sirius." Sirius left the pub, his butterbeer forgotten and a determined bounce to his step. Making sure no one was looking, he snuck into the Shack and walked upstairs, entering the room where Remus usually slept.

"Hello Sirius," said Remus, not looking pleased to see him. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"Hey Remus," grinned Sirius. "I'll let you sleep as soon as you drink this." He held up the Wolfsbane potion.

"I told you, last night was the last time," muttered Remus, clearly annoyed.

"You only have to take it for one more week," whined Sirius.

"_Only_ one _more_ week! Do you have any idea how disgusting that stuff tastes?"

"No, you've only told me every time you've taken it."

"Sirius, leave," ordered Remus, grabbing a pillow and laying it firmly over his head.

"I'll tell Katie that you're a werewolf," threatened Sirius, figuring he had Remus now. After all, it'd worked every other time.

"Who cares, I don't have a chance with her anyway," groaned Remus.

Sirius frowned, confused. "Why wouldn't you have a chance with her?"

Remus removed the pillow, glaring at Sirius. "She's your girlfriend, isn't she? Don't rub it in."

Sirius stepped back, startled. "She's not my girlfriend, Remus. She likes you, I can tell. She's just waiting for you to ask her out. Why don't you?"

"She's not your girlfriend?" repeated Remus disbelievingly. "Then why all the secret talks and looks?"

"It's the surprise," answered Sirius. "The surprise is for you."

Remus's looked softened, hope filling his chest. Sirius seemed very sincere. Katie liked him? She wasn't with Sirius? At the same time, though, he wasn't sure if he wanted another girlfriend, when it came down to it. Girls didn't seem to like werewolves. His heart plummeted at the thought.

"Well, will you take the potion, then?" demanded Sirius.

Remus sighed, resigned. "Fine, I'll take it one more week, but after that, not another drop. No matter what you threaten me with."

Sirius handed him the vial, watched him drink the potion, and left.

The Three Broomsticks, 1997 

Remus sighed with relief as he received the latest memory. His younger self had agreed to take the rest of the potion. He glanced around. He was sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks with Harry, Ron, and Luna.

"What is it, Remus?" questioned Harry eagerly. He'd come to recognize the unique look on Remus's face when he received a new memory. "What did Hermione do now?"

"No, no altered memory with Hermione this time. It was Sirius, forcing me to drink the last of the potion," answered Remus. "Before that, Hermione and I were here, sitting together, but didn't talk much."

Harry stared into his butterbeer, his reflection starting back at him. He wished she would just hurry up and come back. But at the same time, her being gone so long proved how much she missed him. He took a sip of his butterbeer quietly. (I get the point, Hermione. Just come back!)

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: 

**_MoonyNZ:_** Thanks, I'm glad you find it interesting. Thanks for your review!

**_BrennaM: _**Yes, your idea is going to be in the next chapter. Added a whole page! I'm glad you liked that part with Sirius and Remus, it was one of my favorite things to write. :)

**_LupinLover99:_** Yay, I'm glad you found it funny! (grins) I'm glad he seemed to be in character. Thank you for your review!

**_Dracula5555:_** Thank you for reviewing twice! You know, maybe it would, but I figured that, once Hermione goes back to the future, they wouldn't know how to brew it. So not much could change after that, other than keeping their eyes peeled for an announcement of its invention. :) Thanks again!

**_Rane2920072:_** Thanks so much for both of your reviews! LOL yes, we'll get there soon. :) Hopefully it'll live up to your expectations. :)

**_Shimmer of an Angel:_** Thanks a bunch for your review, it really made me smile!

Preview of next chapter: _Sirius heard the commotion. Recognizing Voldemort's voice, he frantically shouted into the Mirror for help. _

_Lily appeared, looking very annoyed. "Sirius, what do you want? Filch is after you, isn't he?" _

_"NO! IT'S VOLDEMORT! GET DOWN HERE! HE'S AFTER MOONY!"_


	15. Night of the Scar

A/N: Everything after the title, "Night of the Scar, 1997" is dedicated to BrennaM. After all, it was her idea. :) Also, the things in italics (in the first part) are from the future. And, when Remus transforms, I imagine that this clothes morph into him, so he still has them when he changes back to human. My rules, I know that it isn't that way in the book/movie.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Night of the Scar, 1979

Remus entered the Shrieking Shack, followed by a dog and a stag. He was very confused. Why wasn't he as tired as he usually was? Why didn't he have the usual sense of foreboding? He stared out the window, preparing for his transformation. He didn't have to wait long. The full moon peeked over the horizon. Remus felt the usual blood rush and skin hardening as he changed into a wolf. He waited expectantly for the usual losing battle to keep his mind. But to his surprise, it never came.

Moony turned around, staring at the dog and the stag. (Sirius and James) he thought, recognizing them. He wagged his tail, eyes brightening. He watched as Sirius turned back to a human. "Nod if you recognize me," said Sirius cautiously, ready to transform if he couldn't.

Moony nodded eagerly. James turned to human. "And me too?" At Moony's nod, the humans grinned ecstatically.

"It worked! It worked!" said Sirius, jumping up and down in excitement.

"What worked?" wondered James.

"The potion!" At that, Sirius's skin turned black, and he resembled a rotten raisin. "Oh no, bloody hell, I wasn't supposed to say," groaned Sirius. "Where's Her-Katie?"

"Use the mirror," suggested James.

"Good idea. Lily has it right now, doesn't she?"

"Yes, shout good and loud though, they might be sleeping," suggested James.

Moony was shaking his head _no_ very emphatically, but Sirius ignored him, leaving the room. Moony was about to chase Sirius when a voice no one wanted to hear was heard behind them.

"So we meet again, James," Voldemort hissed.

James turned around, wand out, eyes wide in horror. "Whatever you want, you won't be getting from me," said James.

"Exactly, I don't want anything from you," said Voldemort, turning to the furiously growling Moony. Moony leapt at Voldemort, jaws snapping. Oh, if he could bite Voldemort, that sure would mess up his regime!

Volemort conjured chains and flung them at Moony. Moony dodged them.

_Remus sat in his study, tracing his scar. Voldemort had given him it eighteen years ago today. To his amazement, the scar which he'd carried for so long, faded smoothly away, leaving bare, unmarked skin in its place._

"EXPELLIARMUS!" shouted James in a fury. Voldemort conjured a shield, which deflected the spell back to James. James dodged it and tried again. "PATRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Voldemort, in response, stepped aside, leaving the spell to crash into the wall, conjuring chain after chain to fling at Moony, while the wolf managed to dodge each one.

Sirius heard the commotion. Recognizing Voldemort's voice, he frantically shouted into the Mirror for help.

Lily appeared, looking very annoyed. "Sirius, what do you want? Filch is after you, isn't he?" She raised an eyebrow at Sirius's raisiny appearance.

"NO! IT'S VOLDEMORT! GET DOWN HERE! HE'S AFTER MOONY!"

Lily's eyes widened in horror. "I'M ON MY WAY!" She pushed the Mirror back under her pillow and shook Katie awake. "Come on, it's an emergency! Voldemort is after Moony in the Shrieking Shack! Let's get James and Sirius's brooms!"

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. The pair frantically scampered to the boys's room, got on the brooms, and used a spell to open the window. Hermione hated flying, but right now she was too worried about Remus. (He never told me about this) she thought to herself. (I wonder why?) They used a spell to open a window in the Shrieking Shack, and hurried downstairs.

When Moony saw Katie, he froze, momentarily forgetting about Voldemort. (She knows) he thought, this heart breaking. She looked angry. Voldemort, seizing his chance, magically wrapped several chains around the werewolf.

"NO!" shouted Lily and Hermione. Hermione was in a rage at Voldemort, also feeling a bit of irony. Just when she'd thought she was done battling the dark lord, here he was again.

Voldemort drew out a knife and a cloth, hurrying forward. James, Lily, Sirius, and Hermione all at once shouted spells to release Moony. As the chains loosened, Voldemort cut Remus's paw and swiped the cut with the cloth. Moony yelped in pain and leapt at Voldemort, jaws wide.

Voldemort dodged the teeth and claws, running for the exit of the Shack. He conjured things to be thrown at Moony and the others as he escaped. When he was gone, Moony gave a sorrowful look at Katie, whined, and ran upstairs, limping on his injured paw.

_Remus felt a strange sensation on his hand. Looking down, he saw a scar appearing there, longer than his original scar. (It still happened) he realized, disappointed._

Hermione flicked her wand at Sirius, setting him right, then ran after Remus. The others were about to as well, when Lily stopped them. "Let her take care of him. We need to go to Dumbledore straight away," she urged.

Hermione stumbled into the bed room after Moony. She heard whining coming from underneath the covers of the bed. "Remus?" she said. The whining turned into a low growl. (I think he wants me to leave. I'm not going to, his paw needs tending to!) "Remus, let me see your paw." The growling grew louder.

Hermione marched over to the bed, forcefully pulling off the covers. Moony cowered there, licking his paw. "Don't do that! Here's my handkerchief." She used magic to gently wrap her handkerchief around his paw so the bleeding would stop. Moony whimpered, not looking at her. He felt deeply ashamed to have her seeing him in this condition.

"Remus, it's ok. I don't care that you're a werewolf. In fact, I think it makes you special."

Moony turned towards her, scarcely daring to believe his ears.

Seeing the vulnerable look in his eyes, Hermione couldn't stop herself from spilling out what she'd been wanting to say. "You know the potion you've been taking? I made it so you could keep your mind when you transform. I figured out that you're a werewolf for myself, and I wanted to do you that favor. I - I really like you, Remus." Hermione smiled, gingerly reaching out to his ears and scratching them.

Moony closed his eyes in bliss. He'd never felt so happy since Sirius, James, Peter, and Lily had accepted him as a werewolf. Shyly he setting into her lap as she massaged his back. Since he was a wolf, Hermione didn't feel it was strange to be doing it. She gently picked up his injured paw. "Does it hurt much?"

Moony shook his head. Voldemort hadn't cut too deep, since he'd been in a hurry. Hermione softly set his paw back down. She leaned back into the pillows behind her, feeling quite comfortable. (I wonder what Harry will be doing without me) she thought. She tried to blink back her tears, but found she couldn't hold them anymore. She sat there, petting Moony and crying softly. At first, Moony didn't notice, but soon his sensitive ears picked up the sound of sniffling. He looked up, concerned. He could see her eyes look overly bright, and realized she was crying.

He sat up, cursing his lack of voice. What could he do? He saw a tear trickling down her cheek, and hesitantly licked it away. Hermione smiled. He did that for every tear, and soon she was giggling a little. He placed a paw on her shoulder, whined a little, and tilted his head, with an expression that clearly said, 'What's wrong?'

"Are you asking me what's wrong?" inquired Hermione. When she saw him nod, she sighed. "I miss Harry, Ron, and most of all - my parents - " with that, her tears broke out anew.

Moony began licking her all over her face, sending her back into giggles. "You know you're not allowed to do that as a human, right?"

Moony's eyes crinkled, his eyes holding a mischievous look, and Hermione guessed he was smiling. It was rather comical to see that expression on his face. When physically he appeared so vicious, he really had the temperament of a harmless puppy. He nodded slowly and laid himself back down on her lap. Hermione closed her eyes. She'd just be here, just a few more minutes...just a couple more...Before they knew it, they were both asleep.

Night of the Scar, 1997

Snape glanced over at Weasley, a sadistic smile on his face. He'd managed to find a reason to give him detention, and currently he was cleaning up frog guts without magic. Unfortunately, Harry had behaved himself, so he wouldn't be able to join his friend the lovely activity. How disappointing.

An odd sensation on his arm interrupted Snape's thoughts. He pulled up his sleeve to investigate. Just in time, he caught the Dark Mark fading before his eyes. A rush of a powerful memory entered his mind.

_Voldemort approached Severus in the Hog's Head, appearing to be in quite the dangerous mood. "Severus, you fool," he griped, his voice low and dangerous._

_"Did I not do well?" questioned Severus, confused._

_"Do well? You insolent brat. I used the blood, but it didn't work. He wasn't a werewolf, he was an animagus."_

_"I can assure you, he is most definitely a -"_

_"You will pay for your treachery! Imperio!" Voldemort hissed. He ordered him to leave the Hog's Head. Snape dazedly went out to a remote place. "Crucio!" spat Voldemort._

_Snape had never been on the receiving end of an Unforgivable before. He'd never known such pain in his life. He began crying a little._

_"I never want to see you again, Snivellus." With that, Voldemort left_.

Snape frowned. He knew he was perfectly sane, and he hadn't taken any potions that would make him go off his rocker. What could have possibly affected Remus so that his blood wouldn't have worked? (Wolfsbane potion would, but that hadn't been invented yet) Scowling, he decided the matter wasn't worth debating. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were gone. Besides, thinking about Remus was hardly the way he wanted to spend the evening.

Suddenly a volley of other altered memories consumed him. During all the times he would have gone to Death Eater meetings, he spent at home instead, skulking and brewing potions. He saw a small scar appear on his left hand. His eyes rather narrow, he remembered how he'd gotten it. He was cutting up dragon tongue for a potion, when he'd cut himself pretty badly instead. (But no, I was at a Death Eater meeting at the time) Sighing irritably, he wondered if this was some sort of prank done on him by Harry. (Unfortunately, I can't prove that.) Shaking off the incident, he decided to amuse himself more by watching Weasley for the rest of his detention.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers:

**_Sporty12gd4u:_** Thank you for reviewing again, I appreciate hearing from you:)

**_Shimmer of an Angel:_** LOL Well, if you can wait until the next chapter, Remus will have saved himself from being throttled:) Thanks for your review! I really appreciate that you review every chapter.

**_BrennaM:_** Do you like how your idea turned out:) Thanks for reviewing so faithfully!

**_Mithril-Moony:_** You're probably right about the potion thing. I wasn't sure, so I decided to make it dramatic. LOL Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad to hear that you love it!

Preview of next chapter: _"Hi Remus," she said. Remus took her hand in his, gazing at the fire thoughtfully. _

_"So, Remus," started Sirius. Remus looked at him with a worried expression. Sirius had the kind of grin on his face when he was about to start mischief. "You and Katie are going out now." _

_Remus gave him a puzzled expression, wondering where this was leading. "Yes," he admitted cautiously._


	16. Relationship Revelations

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Relationship Revelations, 1979

Remus groggily opened his eyes, blinking in the early sunrise. He frowned in confusion, and glanced at his hand. He examined the bloody handkerchief, the previous night's events flooding back to him. (I wonder what Voldemort wanted with me. Oh well, I don't know, so I shouldn't dwell on it) He grinned to himself, reflecting on the rest of the night. (That means that - Katie's still here!) He glanced up, realizing that he'd slept on her lap all night. Katie was still sound asleep.

He sat up, gazing at her. (Finally I'll be able to talk to her) he realized excitedly. He brushed the hair off her face, causing her to stir.

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself looking into the beaming eyes of Remus. It took a moment to get her bearings. "Good morning, Remus," she yawned.

"Good morning," he said. "We'd better use James's Invisibility Cloak to get back to the dorms."

"No, you better stay here. No one can know about the potion, so you must act like you didn't take it," instructed Hermione. "I'll go back, though." She stood up.

Remus took a deep breath. "Wait," he beckoned. "I was wondering if you'd go out to Halloween dance with me?"

Hermione beamed. "Yes, I'll go," she agreed.

Remus grinned back. "You'd better be going before someone figures out that you're gone!"

Hermione turned and picked up the Invisibility Cloak off the floor. Evidently James had left it there the night before. She slipped it on and sneaked back to her dorm uneventfully. Whipping off the Cloak, she settled into her own bed for a few more hour's sleep, as it was early yet.

After several useless attempts at sleep, Hermione took James's Invisibility Cloak to the common room to wait for him so she could return the Cloak. She stared into the crackling flames of the fire, remembering how Harry had - or would - sit there next to her. (I'm with Remus now) she reminded herself. (I can't be missing Harry) It only seemed like minutes, but really was a couple hours, as she contemplated on all the people she missed from her own time. She felt someone walk up to her, and she found herself looking at James. (He looks so much like Harry) for a moment, she fancied it was him, before returning to reality. "Good morning. Here's your cloak," she said, handing it to him.

"Thanks," he said. "That potion was really awesome, Hermione. Are you going to make some more?"

"Yes, if you and Sirius can manage to get the ingredients again," she said.

He grinned conspiratorially. "Of course, just give us the list."

Hermione reached into her pocket, where the list was still kept. "Here you go," she said. "Get them to me as soon as you can."

"Sure thing," agreed James. "Where's Remus? I thought since he could finally sleep through the night, he'd be here."

"It'd look suspicious, James," she warned. "We really have to be careful about this. It's not a game. Time isn't to be played with. If word of this gets out, alot of things could go out of whack."

James shrugged. "All right, Hermione," he said lazily. "I'll see you in the Great Hall."

That night, Hermione sat down by the fireplace, surrounded by James, Sirius, Lily, and Peter. The Wolfsbane Potion ingredients were safely upstairs. Remus sat down next to her with a new bandage on his hand. "Hello Katie," he greeted her.

"Hi Remus," she said. Remus took her hand in his, gazing at the fire thoughtfully.

"So, Remus," started Sirius. Remus looked at him with a worried expression. Sirius had the kind of grin on his face when he was about to start mischief. "You and Katie are going out now."

Remus gave him a puzzled expression, wondering where this was leading. "Yes," he admitted cautiously.

"Have you kissed her yet?" asked Sirius, grinning broader.

Remus paused. (I don't think licking her face counts) he decided. "No." He turned slightly red. (I think I know what's coming)

Sirius's eyes twinkled. "Why don't you now?"

Remus glanced down at his hands, blushing, and a small smile on his face. "Really, Sirius. I had intended a more private setting," he muttered in embarrassment. He'd actually never kissed a girl before, and he felt a bit nervous.

"Are you saying you don't want to kiss her?" objected Sirius, knowing he had him now.

"No," said Remus. (If I don't, I'll never hear the end of it) He tentatively reached his hand to touch Katie's cheek, moving closer to her. Soon she was so close, he could feel her breath. He paused a moment, then kissed her lightly.

Relationship Revelations, 1997 

Remus traced his scar, a faint smile on his face. Hermione was his girlfriend. In a way, he found it rather hard to believe that he hadn't seen her in the past month, and she'd become his girlfriend. (How am I going to break this to Harry?) he wondered with dread. (I'll have to do it right away, he'd be rightly furious if I kept this from him)

Remus left his office, searching for the boy. He found Harry on his way from Quidditch practice, his hair wild. (Reminds me of James) he thought sadly. "Harry, I need to talk with you."

"Is it about Hermione?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes," he confirmed. "Come into my office."

When they arrived, Remus sat down by Harry on a bench, the same bench he'd had a talk with Hermione on the last day he'd seen her in the current time. "Understand first, Harry, I can't control what my younger self did, and I'm very sorry it turned out this way," started Remus. (Actually, I'm not sorry, I just feel bad for Harry) "You see, Hermione is...going out with...the younger me."

Harry stared at Remus in disbelief. "Has she kissed you?" he asked, his voice tinted with jealousy.

"Once, just now, er, well, it was my latest memory anyway," stuttered Remus. "She missed you terribly, Harry. She said so last night, er well, you know." Remus felt very awkward. "She was crying."

Harry wasn't sure what to say. (I just want to know the truth) he decided. "What about you now? Would you still like her if she came back?"

That was something he'd wrestled with himself about. He really wasn't sure. "I don't know, Harry. She really should be with you. I'm very sorry this all happened. Peeves should be expelled."

Harry sighed, not knowing what to think. "Thanks for letting me know, Remus," Harry said shortly before leaving.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers:

**_BrennaM:_** I'm glad you liked your part:) Hmmm, nice Snape, now that is hard to imagine! LOL! Thank you for reviewing!

**_Dracula5555:_** Thanks for your review, I always appreciate it!

**_Gillian:_** Hello, I was thrilled to hear from you! I'm excited that you think so highly of my story:) I would say that I'm going to write more, but you see, it's already finished, so there's no more to write, LOL! I just work on posting it whenever I have the time. Thanks again for reviewing!

**_Sporty12gd4u:_** Here's your update:) Thank you for reviewing!

**_LupinLover99:_** Thank you, I do try to post chapters as fast as I can. :) Thanks so much for reviewing!

**_Shimmer of an Angel:_** LOL I hope in this chapter Remus was able to redeem himself! Thanks for reviewing!

**_Lunatik27:_** Great, you find it exciting:) Thanks a bunch for reviewing!

**_HarryPotterKnoitall:_** Yes, Remus is very cool! He, Harry, and Hermione are my favorite characters. Thanks a million for reviewing!

**_LupinLovesTonks:_** I'm happy to hear your opinion:) Thanks!

**_Skittlesdog:_** Hey, I like your name! Glad to hear you like it. LOL Maybe my natural weirdness is coming out, my friend Nevnarial could tell you all about it! ;) A big, big thank you for reviewing!

**_Radingsouls4u:_** Hmmm, to be honest, I don't remember if he was a spy or not, was he? Thank you very much for your review! My favorite part is hearing how other people enjoy something I've written. :)

Preview of next chapter: _Remus and Hermione danced song after song. It was one of the first dances Remus got to go to, as they usually fell around the time of the full moon. Thanks to the Wolfsbane Potion, he finally felt up to going to one. (Thanks to her, actually) he thought, gazing at her in adoration. "Want to go for a walk outside?" inquired Remus. _

_"That sounds wonderful," she responded. As they walked out, who did they bump into but Resda._


	17. Halloween

A/N: Well, here you go Nevvy! You get your cameo in this chapter. (evil grin) I hope you like the name I picked out for you, LOL. Enjoy your time with Sirius! I hope I didn't make you too grouchy. Also, the spiked hair is back, just for you, Tem, if you're still reading my stories. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Halloween, 1979

Hermione slowly walked down the steps to the common room. It was time for Halloween dance. Her face brightened as she saw Remus waiting for her. His tux looked rather shabby, but Hermione didn't care. It was his eyes that she got lost in as she approached him, smiling. (He spiked his hair) she noticed with amusement, but didn't say anything to him. He took her hand. "Let's go," he said excitedly. James and Lily followed.

"Where's Sirius?" wondered Hermione. She felt sure that he wouldn't have any trouble getting a girl to go with him.

"He's picking up Jillian J. Jenkins, a Ravenclaw," Lily explained.

To her disappointment, Hermione noticed Peter trailing them. He didn't have a girl, but evidently that didn't deter him. (If I stick with Remus, he'll leave me alone) she hoped. Remus, noticing her looking disdainfully at Peter, squeezed her hand.

They all sat down at a table. Sirius and Jillian sat down with them a few minutes later. "Julian, I don't believe you've met Katie. Katie, Julian, Julian -" Sirius started.

"It's _Jillian,_ Sirius! Not Julian,Jills, Peanuts and Jelly, Jellybean, or whatever other name you can come up with!" Jillian said, annoyed. Sirius was quite the tease. He knew how much it annoyed her when people called her Julian instead of Jillian. "Hi Katie, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure," said Hermione. During dinner, they mostly listened to Sirius and Jillian bantering back and forth.

After dinner, Remus and Hermione danced song after song. It was one of the first dances Remus got to go to, as they usually fell around the time of the full moon. Thanks to the Wolfsbane Potion, he finally felt up to going to one. (Thanks to _her_, actually) he thought, gazing at her in adoration. "Want to go for a walk outside?" inquired Remus.

"That sounds wonderful," she responded. As they walked out, who did they bump into but Resda.

"You're going out with _him?_ Do you have any idea _what_ he _is_?" she asked incredulously, her voice

dripping with disdain.

Hermione's eyes narrowed to mere slits. "I know perfectly well about his condition. I, personally, think it makes him special. You are nothing but a discriminatory _biggot_."

"_You_ are an idiot. It'll be your own fault when you share his _condition_, or worse!" she screeched, turning on her heel and storming off.

Remus pulled Hermione aside and kissed her intensely. When they broke apart, Hermione asked, "Am I going to get rewarded with that every time I defend you?"

"Whenever you want," he whispered.

As Hermione gazed into his eyes, she found that she had to tell him the truth about herself, no matter what the consequences. She couldn't bear to keep it from him any longer. "I - I haven't been one hundred percent square with you, Remus. My name isn't Katie, it's Hermione Granger."

"Why didn't you tell me your real name to begin with?" He looked confused.

"Dumbledore had me do that because - because - I'm from the future."

Remus decided he must not have heard her right. "What did you say?"

"I'm from the future, eighteen years from now," she repeated.

"You're from the future," he repeated, digesting this. "Aren't you supposed to go back?" His heart sank at the thought.

"Well," she said. She still really missed her own time. "I can't, Dumbledore tried, but for some reason it didn't work. I'm stuck in this time." She bit her lip. "You aren't mad at me, are you? I really didn't want to keep the secret. It's just, the danger is real to both of us. If I change the past too much, people could die that aren't supposed to, or worse."

He felt a bit irritated, but then again, he hadn't told her his secret either, and might not have if she hadn't found out on her own. "I understand," he said slowly. "Do I know you in the future?" He smiled. (She probably did, that would explain why she seemed to know me so well at the beginning)

She hesitated. "Maybe you will," she said ambiguously, thinking. "Well, ok, you did know me, but I don't know if you will now, because I might have changed something. Besides, it doesn't look like I'll return to my generation, so we won't be separated, I think."

"How did you know me?" he wondered.

She giggled. "You were my professor. I was just leaving detention with you when I got knocked back in time."

Remus laughed out loud. "Really? What did you do?"

"I sprinkled shrinking powder on Malfoy," she explained.

"Why did you do that?" Remus figured it was just because Malfoy was mean, but he sensed there might be a special reason.

"He - he killed my parents," she said in a barely audible whisper.

"Shrinking powder? He did that and you only gave him shrinking powder?" Remus asked incredulously. He saw Hermione give him a funny look, then she started to cry. "Hermione," he started, using her real name for the first time. "Is there anything I can do?"

She gazed at him with tear-filled eyes. "No," she said. "Wait, there might be something..." she contemplated. (My parents are still alive. I could go see them, even if I don't talk to them, I would just love to see them again.) "I don't see how we could manage it, but I was wondering if it would ever be possible to visit my muggle parents."

Remus grinned. "Sirius could cook up something, I'll bet," he said. "I don't think this would be the first time he'd done something like this."

"You really think so?" Hermione asked, her hopes rising.

"I'll talk to him tonight before we go to bed," Remus promised. "I'm sure he'll do it."

Hermione hugged him tightly, feeling the best she had since she fell back in time. "Thanks, Remus. Tomorrow I'll brew the Wolfsbane Potion for you."

Remus held her for a minute, thinking over all the things he wanted to say. "Hermione, do the Marauders stick together in the future, or do we drift apart?"

Silence met his question. Hermione struggled with herself. Here was her chance to save Remus from a lifetime of pain and loss. (If I tell him, though, the consequences would be quite grave...Voldemort might not ever be destroyed. And I'll be there to help him through it, the best I can.) "Remus, I don't think I should tell you," she whispered hoarsely. "The consequences are so grave, I'm afraid it would destroy all of us."

"We must play a very important role in the future," concluded Remus. Her tone was dark and full of pain, which gave him a deep sense of forboding.

"Yes," she confirmed. They stood silent a bit more, before Remus led her back inside the Great Hall.

Halloween, 1997 

Remus sat quietly at the teacher's table, supervising the Halloween dance. He'd agreed to be there to make sure everything ran smoothly. His idle gaze followed Ron and Luna for a minute, before settling on Harry, who sat by himself. Earlier, Harry had danced with Ginny, but now he didn't feel like dancing anymore. He couldn't help but think that Hermione was the one he'd rather be dancing with.

Remus decided to go sit by Harry, and tell him about his latest memory. He was worried about Hermione trying to see her parents. It would be so easy for her to get in serious trouble. He sat down next to Harry, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. "Hello Harry," he said. "I have some news."

"Hi Lupin," responded Harry. "Go ahead."

"Hermione has enlisted me and Sirius to help her see her parents. Quite frankly, I quite worried. I do wish I had been more sensible and tried to get her to change her mind." (I didn't because I cared so much for her, I just wanted to see her happy) he added inwardly. He didn't think Harry needed to hear that.

"What do you think will happen? Will she be in danger?" asked Harry, quite concerned.

"I'm not sure, Harry. I think that as long as her parents don't know who she is, and Sirius goes quietly there and back, it might be all right. Unfortunately, I don't think we can count on Sirius not to have a bit of fun with the whole thing." Remus smiled sadly.

Harry pounded his fist on the table in frustration. "I wish there was something I could do!"

"We could ask Dumbledore," suggested Remus. "I can't really see what he could do, but it's worth a try. Why don't we talk with him tomorrow after classes?"

"I'll meet you at three," Harry promised. "At his office."

Remus nodded. "In the meantime, Harry, I think you should have a bit of fun. I think Ginny would fancy another dance." He had seen Ginny periodically glance Harry's way with a hopeful look on her face. He noticed a wistful smile on Harry's face. "I know you're rather be dancing with Hermione, but wishing isn't going to bring her back. Believe me, though, I want her back as much as you do. I'd better go, I do believe a couple Slytherin girls are having a hissy fit over there." Remus left to break up the fight.

Harry got up, approaching Ginny. Remus was right; As Dumbledore had said long ago, it didn't do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live. Ginny eagerly accepted when he asked her to dance, and the pair continued together until it was time to leave the Great Hall for their respective dorms.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: 

**_Sporty12gd4u:_** Here's your update:) Thanks so much for reviewing!

**_skittlesdog:_** Thank you for your review, it made me smile. :)

**_Shimmer of an Angel:_** Yay! I'm glad you like it so much:) Thanks so much for your review!

**_HarryPotterknoitall:_** Yeah, I really love all the characters too! It's hard to pick out favorites. Thanks for reviewing!

**_LupinLover99:_** Thanks, I'm flattered you think so! This writing thing is getting rather addicting, LOL. I'm about to start writing "A Wolf for Your Scar" which will probably turn out to be my favorite if it comes out like I'm envisioning it. I think I might do another time travel one too (with a different pairing), writing about the Marauders is really fun. Thanks again for reviewing!

**_LupinLovesTonks:_** Sorry. I do have an excuse, I think. I've been sick since Friday night, (sore throat and stuffy nose with a tiny fever) and two nights ago I couldn't sleep. So last night, I took some nighttime cold medicine. On the label it said, "May cause drowsiness." It wasn't kidding, I was _out_ until about noon today. My mom didn't wake me up because she's used to me getting up and starting school myself. (I'm homeschooled) Then I had to catch up with school for the day, and go see my horse, etc. Next time, I'm not taking the full dosage! LOL! Thanks for reviewing!. :)

**_Lunatik27: _**Ooooo! Two reviews, thanks! I had the clothes morph into him on moral grounds, actually. I like to keep things PG. :) Yeah, when I pair Remus/Hermione I like to do Harry/Ginny and Ron/Luna, otherwise though I like Harry/Hermione. As far as Resda goes, they had just been going out for about three weeks, so maybe she didn't feel much for him yet. I don't know, I just needed her to break up with him so Hermione could go out with him. :) Thanks again, your reviews were nice and long. :)

Preview of next chapter: _"That sounds fun," said Remus enthusiastically. _

_James and Sirius agreed. "You'll have to take some Aging potion, Hermione, so no one will recognize you," suggested Sirius. _

_"Good idea," said Hermione. (I've been around the Marauders too long) she smiled to herself. _

_"Lily," said James, "Why don't we tell them now?"_


	18. Hopeful Plans

A/N: The pensieve part wasn't in there originally, but I put it in because I liked Shimmer of an Angel's idea. It helps to fill in some gaps with Harry, Peeves, and Remus. So, that part is hers. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Hopeful Plans, 1979 

The group of six wizards sat down in the Great Hall the next day, eating dinner. Sirius sat between Peter and Hermione, with Remus next to Hermione. James and Lily sat on the other side.

"Hermione," said Sirius. "I can take you to see your parents! We'll all go, you just have to tell us where."

"How will we get there?" asked Hermione eagerly.

"I was thinking about Floo powder, but then you did say your parents were muggles, so it wouldn't work. So I thought we could go by portkey next time we go to Hogsmeade."

"You know how to make a portkey?" Hermione questioned, surprised. It was a rather advanced thing.

"Yes, it comes in handy," said Sirius, grinning mischievously.

"Thanks, Sirius." She proceed to describe the exact location of her parents's house.

James spoke up. "Now that Remus keeps his mind during full moon, I was thinking that we could have a bit of fun."

"What do you have in mind, James?" asked Sirius conspiratorially.

"I think it would be fun for me to pretend that you and Remus are my dogs, and I'm taking you for a walk. We could make a night of it!"

"I want to come too," said Hermione, surprising them all. "How about I be the dog walker? I could walk you, too, as a stag, and people really would stare." She giggled.

"That sounds fun," said Remus enthusiastically.

James and Sirius agreed. "You'll have to take some Aging potion, Hermione, so no one will recognize you," suggested Sirius.

"Good idea," said Hermione. (I've been around the Marauders too long) she smiled to herself.

"Lily," said James, "Why don't we tell them now?"

"All right," she beamed, placing her glittering hand on the table. Hermione saw an engagement ring. (Of course - it had to have happened about now. She's going to have Harry on July 31st. I'll get to see him again!) Hermione thought excitedly.

"We're engaged," said James proudly.

"That's wonderful James," congratulated Remus, echoed by everyone else at the table. "When do you plan on getting married?"

"Next month, after you've recovered from transforming."

"Isn't that a bit soon?" said Remus hesitantly.

"Why wait?" objected James, with a touch of arrogance in his voice. "I've been sure since third year. My dad is going to make all the arrangements. You all are going to be groomsmen. Sirius, will you be best man?"

"Of course," said Sirius, beaming.

After they finished dinner, Hermione announced, "I'm going to make Remus's potion now."

"Can I watch?" pleaded Remus.

"Yes, Remus," said Hermione. "I'll go to the Room of Requirement to do it." He followed her to the ROR, curiously watching the process required to open it. When they got inside, Remus was surprised to see a cauldron and everything needed already there. Hermione handed him the bag of ingredients. "Give me each thing when I tell you," she directed, making a fire underneath the cauldron with her wand.

Remus followed her instructions, growing increasingly amazed at how complicated the potion was to make. (She's bloody _brilliant_) he thought in deep admiration. (I don't see how she was able to memorize all this!)

When she and Remus were finished, they exited the ROR and headed for Griffindor Tower. On the way, Hermione was stopped by Dumbledore. "Katie," he said. "Here's your necklace back. I think you should keep it now." He handed her the necklace and left before she could object.

Hermione glanced at it. It was her Time Turner. She put it around her neck and stuffed it firmly inside her shirt. Peeves would not get another chance to play with it, she would see to that.

Hopeful Plans, 1997

Remus and Harry stood in front of the gargoyles guarding Dumbledore's office, taking turns at guessing the password. Harry, who already had tried all the wizard sweets he could remember, decided to guess muggle desserts. "Chocolate brownies. Cheesecake. Ice cream. Banana split." At that, the gargoyles snapped back, causing the two wizards to sigh with relief and start up the stairs.

"Ah, Remus and Harry, what brings you here?" asked Dumbledore as the two wizards entered his office.

"It's about Hermione," said Remus. "She's going to attempt to see her parents."

Dumbledore gazed at him keenly, his eyes grave. "Who's going with her?"

"James, Peter, Sirius, Lily, and the younger me," said Remus.

"Is there anything we can do to stop it? She could end up changing things too much," said Harry worriedly.

"Let me think on that a moment," answered Dumbledore. He folded his hands and stared into space with an absent look. "There might be a way, although I'm the only one of us who'd be able to do it. I'm afraid there's only a remote chance it will work." He paused. "Remus, once you know _exactly_ when they'll be going to her parents's house, let me know, and we'll go there too. Then I will attempt to go back into her time and stop them from going very far with what they plan on doing. I'm afraid, though, that I won't be able to bring Hermione back, as she still hasn't accepted the time she's in."

"Thanks, Dumbledore, that sounds like a good plan," said Remus. "I'll let you know."

"By the way, Remus, here's the pensieve. I daresay you have some memories you'd like to discard for awhile? A clear mind is always better for decision-making." Dumbledore's eyes were keen.

Remus nodded and took the pensieve. (Dumbledore must have found out how much I've been mulling over what do to when Hermione comes back) "Thanks, Dumbledore. I'll see you at dinner." He exited the office with Harry, both of them feeling more hopeful than when they entered.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers:

**_Shimmer of an Angel:_** I decided to use your idea! I altered it a bit though, to make it fit. You also gave me a handy idea for the next story I'm writing. :) Thanks!

**_HarryPotterknowitall:_** Thanks a million for your review!

**_BrennaM:_** Thank you for both of your reviews! LOL Yeah, he'll get over it, we hope. :)

**_Skittlesdog:_** :feels very heroic: Well, I do my best. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**_LupinLovesTonks:_** I see. :) Yeah, ffnet can be a pain sometimes! I'm all better now. Just in time to go back to work today! Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it!

Preview of next chapter:_"NO!" said Lily incredulously. "That's too advanced for us, and it's risky. I won't have it." She elbowed James, trying to get him to back her up. _

_"Right, we shouldn't do it," he said reluctantly. Peter nodded in agreement. _

_"It's up to Hermione, though," said Remus keenly. He knew she wanted to go back and stay with them longer. "Too bad we didn't bring the Invisibility Cloak."_


	19. The Granger House

A/N: Happy St. Patrick's Day, everyone! Also, everything under "Remus's Office, 1997" was Shimmer of an Angel's idea. :) In my original draft I didn't have it, but I quickly added it between last night and today.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The Granger House, 1997

Remus, Harry, and Dumbledore stood outside the former Granger house. Somebody else owned it now, so Harry and Remus were under the Invisibility Cloak, and Dumbledore used a Disillusionment charm on himself to avoid questioning. He was watching for marks on the house, or anything different that would appear on its own as a result of Hermione being in the past. Once he saw it, he had ten seconds to mutter a spell on it and transport himself to her time. The three wizards kept their eyes peeled, staying as silent as possible. Remus had remembered when Hermione was going to come, so he'd told Dumbledore, and they came here.

The Granger House, 1979 

Sirius held a shoe in front of the Shrieking Shack, surrounded by his friends who were dressed in muggle clothing. He grinned at Hermione's excited look. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two..." he counted. As he said "One," they all felt a hook behind their navel, pulling them to the Granger home.

The group stumbled as they landed on a sidewalk. Hermione looked up, her breath catching in her throat. It was, indeed, her old house, looking much younger than she'd last remembered it. "Sirius, you're the best!" she cried, giving him a brief hug. She turned to Remus. "After you, of course," she reassured Remus, who'd looked on with a hint of jealousy.

Remus smiled. (I wonder what she sees in me, I haven't done much for her) he thought. (Sirius is the one doing her all the favors) "Thanks Hermione. Now what?"

Sirius cleared this throat, feeling important. How he _loved_ expeditions like this! "We say our car broke down a ways away, and get them to let us into the house," he stated, as if it was obvious.

"You mean, to use the telephone?" suggested Hermione. "I don't think they'd let us all in, how about Remus and I go in?"

"Sounds good," said Sirius, shrugging. "I'm sure the rest of us will find something to do." He began throwing the shoe in his hand up in the air and catching it, over and over.

Remus took her hand. "Let's go, Hermione," he said.

Hermione allowed him to lead her to the front door, happiness bubbling in her chest, thoughts racing. (I'm going to get to see my parents! And...strangely enough...me. This is too good to be true! Maybe this time isn't too bad, I have Remus, and I might be able to visit my parents periodically) Seeing Remus's clueless look as he stood on the doorstep, Hermione reached over and rang the doorbell. She held her breath, hoping that they were home, and that Sirius hadn't gone to all that trouble of conjuring a portkey for nothing.

The door opened, revealing a twenty-two year old Mr. Granger. Hermione stared at him, speechless with joy.

Remus, realizing that Hermione hadn't gained a voice yet, decided he should speak. "Sorry to bother you, sir, but we wondered if we could use your telephone. Our car broke down a ways down the street, and we need a tow truck."

"Certainly, come in. I'm David Granger, here's my wife Emma, and our baby, Hermione."

Remus elbowed Hermione in an attempt to bring her out of her stunned daze. "A pleasure to meet you all. I'm Remus, and this is Katie. Thank you for your kindness," he said, entering the house, pulling Hermione after him.

"I love your name," commented Mrs. Granger.

"Thank you," said Remus. It had been the first time anyone had complimented his name. He let go of Hermione, leaving her with her parents while he entered their kitchen, picking up the telephone. He had no idea how to work the thing, so he just made random statements into it, pretending to talk to the tow truck driver.

Hermione beamed at her parents. "Hello, thank you for letting us use your telephone," she managed.

"It's no problem at all," said her mother, rocking baby Hermione. "If you don't mind me asking, are you two newlyweds?"

Hermione blushed a little. "No, he's my boyfriend," she said. (I got to tell them about Remus!) "How old is your baby?"

"She's two months old. She was born on September 19th," answered her mother.

"She's really cute," said Hermione, groaning inwardly. (I'm complimenting myself!)

"Thank you," said Mrs. Granger.

"You from around here?" asked her father.

Hermione scrambled around for a reply. What an awkward thing to answer! "Just - just moved to London," she stuttered. She smiled at them. (I wish I could stay here forever)

Remus, hearing the Grangers begininng to ask Hermione tough questions, hung up the phone and entered the living room. "Thanks again for letting us use the phone," said Remus. "Katie and I have to be going." He took her hand, and had to practically drag her out the door, since Hermione didn't want to leave. He pulled her after him down the driveway and ducked behind some bushes, where the other wizards were.

"How did it go?" asked James.

"It was wonderful! Thanks everyone," said Hermione, tearing up a little. (I can't believe I just saw my parents!) A big part of her wanted to go back and warn them of how they would be killed in less than eighteen years. But she knew if she told them that, worse things could be in store for them. Besides, they probably wouldn't believe her anyway.

Sirius beamed, feeling quite proud of his accomplishment of doing this for her. (Of course, a master Marauder like me could pull it off!) "No prob, Hermione. You know, if we transfigured you into a bird, we could have you watch them through the window."

"NO!" said Lily incredulously. "That's too advanced for us, and it's risky. I won't have it." She elbowed James, trying to get him to back her up.

"Right, we shouldn't do it," he said reluctantly. Peter nodded in agreement.

"It's up to Hermione, though," said Remus keenly. He knew she wanted to go back and stay with them longer. "Too bad we didn't bring the Invisibility Cloak."

Hermione struggled with herself, absently snapping off a branch on the bush. Suddenly Dumbledore appeared before them, shocking them beyond their wits. "D - D - Dumbledore," squeaked Peter.

Dumbledore turned to Hermione, his gaze thoughtful. "You want to see your parents more, don't you?"

"Yes," admitted Hermione. It was useless to hide anything from Dumbledore.

"I can perform a disillusionment charm, if you promise to be careful and only watch them for about ten minutes," Dumbledore offered. He could hardly blame her for feeling that way, and he'd rather that she see them under supervision than trying to sneak off by herself.

The others observed how old Dumbledore looked, thinking that when they last saw him, he didn't have quite so many wrinkles. It didn't occur to them that he'd come from the future instead of the present.

Dumbledore performed the charm, and Hermione disappeared from sight. They could hear the soft scuffling of feet as she ran to the house. Dumbledore gazed at the group, filled with sadness. The happy group wouldn't last long. James, and Lily would be dead within a year, betrayed by Peter, and Sirius was to die in sixteen years. Remus alone would survive.

The young wizards stared at Dumbledore, puzzled by his distant, sad look. (Why isn't he angry with us? Why isn't he punishing us?) they wondered. Remus decided to speak up. "Aren't you going to punish us, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore chuckled. (I couldn't punish them, even if I wanted to, I have to get back to my own time) Hermione returned just then, her footsteps slow and sad. Dumbledore undid the charm before answering Remus. "I can't, because I'm from the future," he explained with a sly smile. He pointed his wand at himself. "Expecto oportet tempus." A swirl of whirling colors engulfed Dumbledore, and he disappeared from sight.

"Let's go back to the Shrieking Shack," said Sirius, picking up the shoe. "Portus deux." His friends each put a finger on the portkey, and soon found themselves outside of the Shrieking Shack, bright smiles on their faces, none brighter than Hermione's. This had been the best day she'd experienced in a long time!

Remus's Office, 1997

Dumbledore disillusioned himself, Remus and Harry got out from under the Cloak, and they all took a portkey back to Dumbledore's office. Remus and Harry left, and as they walked, Harry demanded, "What happened? What memories did you get?"

"I took her in her parent's house, and we had a short visit. Then Dumbledore came, and Hermione was able to see her parents some more. After that, we took the portkey back to the Shrieking Shack."

They arrived in Remus's office. Harry felt frustrated. Remus didn't offer much detail with what was going on with Hermione. His description of what had happened at the Halloween dance was very short and neutral. Harry felt sure that Remus was holding back important information, and he was determined to find out why.

Suddenly a CRASH sounded in the hallway. Remus walked out to the stairway and gazed out the DADA classroom door. "Dear me, it looks like Peeves is back to his normal self again," he mused. "I'd better set him straight. Harry, I'll be back." He strode out the door as a SPLASH! and a couple shrieks came to his ears. "Oh, my, it sounds like Peeves is outdoing himself this time."

Harry sat down, glancing around the office, when the Pensieve caught his eye. He could see that some thoughts were in it. (Remus's thoughts) he realized. Now was his chance to find out something. To find out _exactly_ was Hermione was up to, and what was going on between her and Remus.

Recklessly he plunged his head into the Pensieve. He saw every important moment, from the time Remus had first met Hermione, to when Hermione and Remus parted ways the night before. He took his head out, his thoughts whirling. He didn't quite know what to make of it all. He sat down just as Lupin entered the office again.

"That Peeves causes more trouble than he's worth. I can't understand why Dumbledore insists on keeping him," muttered Lupin.

Harry stared at Lupin. "You're right," he managed. "I'm going to Griffindor Tower. Goodbye, Lupin." He turned and walked out the door, reflecting on what he'd just seen. On one hand, he wanted Hermione to be with him. On the other, he'd seen Remus's point of view and couldn't help but feel a bit empathetic. Remus didn't know any better, and,after all, he himself hadn't made a move. (But what about when she returns? What would she choose?) Homework called, however, so Harry was unable to give much more thought to it that night.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers:

**_Radingsouls4u:_** LOL Yeah, it would be a funny sight! It comes in the next chapter, I hope you like it. :) Thank you for reviewing!

**_MoonyNZ:_** I hope you'll like how it ends. :) I can't say yet! ;) Thanks so much for reviewing!

**_BrennaM:_** Yeah they had a close shave there! Thanks for reviewing:)

**_Rane2920072:_** Happy St. Patrick's Day to you too! Well, I'll just say we're very close to that part. :) Thank you for your review!

**_Shimmer of an Angel:_** Well, I hope you like how it turned out:) I thought about having Remus catch Harry while he was looking in the Pensieve, but I wasn't sure how I would handle that, and I really wanted to get this chapter up today. (It seems my readers would want that too :) ) Thanks for reviewing!

**_LupinLover99:_** Yes, the next chapter will be your cameo:) I hope it lives up to your expectations. :) Thanks a bunch for reviewing!

**_HarryPotterknoitall:_** I'm glad you liked that! I did the math and realized it had to be then. It was kind of a last minute addition, LOL. I thought it would be cool for her to witness that. You guessed close, good job:) Thank you for reviewing!

**_LupinLovesTonks:_ **Yeah, I laughed too, to me maybe it's just how no one can ever hide anything from Dumbledore, LOL. The thought thing was pretty funny too. Thanks for your review, it really made me smile.

**_Rebelgal4ever:_** Thanks a million for reviewing:)

Preview of next chapter:_The six wizards continued on to Hogs Head. A dark, cloaked figure strode out, then paused and stared at them. "What are you doing out here in this late hour? Really quite brave of you, considering the state of things," he said, his voice muffled. _

_Hermione thought he sounded very familiar, someone she knew but didn't like. "We're taking our pets for a walk."_


	20. November 25

A/N: Here's your cameo, LupinLover99:) I hope you like it! Oh, and let me know if the end of this chapter seems too ambiguous. I tried to make it clear what choice he made.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

November 25, 1979

The waitress, Rosemerta, peeked out the window of the Three Broomsticks to behold a strange sight. A woman, looking to be about mid-twenties, was walking two dogs. One was large and black. The other looked to be a ferocious looking wolf. However, even that wasn't quite as strange as what followed. A girl, who also looked to be in her mid-twenties, was walking a _stag_, who appeared to have a rat on his back. Rosemerta rubbed her eyes. "It must be really late," she surmised, disbelieving her eyes.

Hermione let Lily catch up to her. "Where are we going to go now?" Hermione wondered.

"Let's walk through the whole village, then head for the lake," suggested Lily.

They hadn't gone far when a man stopped them. "That's some pets you ladies have there. I say, is that a wolf? I haven't see anything like it." He reached out to pet Moony, who let him do so. "He looks like he'd kill you so much as look at you, but he seems to have the temperament of a puppy."

"Yes, he's a wolf," confirmed Hermione. "Thanks, yes, he's pretty tame."

"How did you manage to hook up with a stag?" asked the man.

"I didn't, he followed me around, so I took him in. He's quite intelligent," answered Lily.

"Nice meeting you, but I have to go," he said, continuing on his way.

The six wizards continued on to Hogs Head. A dark, cloaked figure strode out, then paused and stared at them. "What are you doing out here in this late hour? Really quite brave of you, considering the state of things," he said, his voice muffled.

Hermione thought he sounded very familiar, someone she knew but didn't like. "We're taking our pets for a walk."

"Pets? Really?" He pointed to Moony. "More like beasts. I don't think beast could _begin_ to describe him," he spat.

Moony and Sirius growled fiercely. Prongs pawed the ground and lowered his antlers dangerously.

"He's a _wolf_," said Hermione. Hermione saw the Dark Mark on the man's arm. Suddenly it occurred to her who he was. "_Eat death,_ Snape. Yes, I know who you are, you're a student at that Hogwarts school. If you dare insult us any more, I'll notify your headmaster of it, and the fact that you are out of bounds and past curfew, in all probability."

"If you breathe one word of me, the Dark Lord will be after you," Snape threatened.

"I do not fear Voldemort," declared Hermione. "After all, he ran away from my wolf last time. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? He's nothing but a cowardly murderer."

"Say that again," said Snape dangerously. Padfoot and Moony snapped at him, Prongs tugged at his leash and Wormtail started squeaking.

"Snape, we're going now," said Lily firmly, determined to avoid violence. She dragged Prongs away, and Hermione did likewise with Padfoot and Moony. The walk was quiet until they reached the lake. Hermione and Lily took the leashes off the Marauders, letting them chase each other around. They decided to race. Sirius was quickly left behind. From there it was a tight race between Prongs and Moony, but Prongs managed to beat him, just barely. Hermione and Lily chatted as they watched them.

"So, if you have any kids, what would you name them?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, you already know, don't you," said Lily, giving her a playful shove. "I was thinking Rose for a girl, or Harry for a boy. You know, like your friend back in your time you sometimes talk about. I like that name, it's my favorite for a boy."

"Rose Potter. _Harry Potter._ I like it, Lily," said Hermione with a grin. Harry seemed to be coming closer now. (But do I even want the future anymore? Here, I have my parents. Here, I have Remus. I'll get to see my friends as time passes.) Hermione gazed at Lily solemnly. (If I don't do something, in a year and a half or so, she'll be dead. I don't care what Dumbledore says anymore, I need to warn her. Not now; I'll do it when Pettigrew isn't around)

Moony trotted up to Hermione and curled up next to her, panting. Absently she stroked his body, finding all his itchy spots. Lily walked towards Prongs, who was drinking from the lake. Pettigrew scuffled off into the woods. Padfoot was rolling on his back by Lily, trying to get her to scratch his belly. Hermione smiled at his mischievousness. "You know, Remus," she whispered. "I still miss my friends, but I really love being here. I have you." She hugged him tightly and stroked his back. Moony gave her a few licks on her cheek.

Suddenly the world seemed to swirl around her. "Remus, do something!" she shrieked, panicking.

"SIRIUS! JAMES! LILY! HELP!"

James and Sirius transformed into humans instantly, wands drawn. "Accio HERMIONE!" they shouted in unison. However, it didn't seem to have any effect. Hermione's hands gripped Moony hard in desperation. "REMUS! REMUS!" The world swirled to white, and Remus vanished between her fingers. "REMUS!" She heard Moony's give a long howl, and it faded into the wind.

Hermione found herself by the lake, alone. She looked up to the sky, and was surprised to note that it wasn't full, but waning gibbous. "Remus?" she wailed with a sinking heart. "James? Sirius? Lily?" (Have I gone back to my own time somehow? There's only one way to find out.) The graveyard was nearby.

She stood up and shakily walked towards it. "Lumos," she said. A light appeared at the end of her wand. She carefully picked her way through the gravestones, her heart clenching painfully as she came across what she was looking for.

_"Lily and James Potter. 1962-1981"_

Hermione fell to her knees and cried. She'd always thought their death was quite tragic, but to have known them made it so much more personal. Sirius was deprived of a grave, since he'd fallen through the veil. Peter, of course, wasn't in this graveyard. (Remus, how terrible it must have been) she thought, her heart aching for him. (Wait - Remus is here - in the castle. I can go see him!) Hermione thought, her spirits lifting. (But wait - I don't know how this time thing works. Will he know everything that happened? If he does, would he even feel the same way?) She sat there, beginning to shiver. (I'd better head back up there, anyway. No good staying out here)

She walked dejectedly to the castle, feeling confused. She'd just accepted her predicament, and now she was thrown back forward in time, confusing her feelings again. (I'll miss Sirius's antics, Lily's sweet supportiveness, and even James's arrogant smile) Her tears fell down her face in mournful procession.

She entered Hogwarts through the courtyard, and quietly walked down the hall. (I wonder what happened when I was gone) At one corner, she paused. One way would lead her to Remus's office; the other to Griffindor Tower. (Who do I wish to greet first? Remus or Harry?) Hermione bit her lip. She wasn't sure what Remus's reaction would be to seeing her, yet she wished to see him right now. He would understand more how she was feeling. She turned to the corridor that led to Remus. (I hope he's still awake)

Remus sat at his desk, his head whirling with new memories. How horrible he'd felt when Hermione disappeared before his eyes; His devastation at finding out from Dumbledore that she'd gone back, unwillingly, to her own time; His great feeling of emptiness in the aftermath of Hermione's absence; The thirteen long years without her; Dumbledore sending him a letter, offering him the DADA job and warning him that Hermione had no clue about their past together yet, so he couldn't treat her differently from any other student; His wistful glances at her throughout the year; his mounting excitement as she approached the time she was supposed to go back to his time and return; Time seemed to stand still at his final few memories.

_Remus entered the muggle ice cream shop on his day off, his heart weighed down with the heavy choice before him. The long years of Hermione treating him merely as a professor made him doubt that, if she did go back, she'd still love him when she returned. She'd know that he could have stopped it. How would she feel? Would she hate him for letting it happen to her? (I just can't bear the thought of her not being in my past, though. But I can't be selfish here. What would she want?)_

_A waitress stopped by his table. "Hello, my name is Mary. What would you like, sir?"_

_"Banana split," said Remus absently._

_"Coming right up," said Mary. She watched him as she made his order, feeling concerned for the man. Even though he was a complete stranger, there seemed something so kind and gentlemanlike about him. (I wonder what's troubling him) She quickly marched up to his table and set the banana split in front of him. "Can I help you with anything else, sir?"_

_"No, there's nothing else," he said tensely. _

_The waitress tentatively sat down in the seat across from him. "If you don't mind me asking...what's troubling you?"_

_"There's this decision I have to make," Remus blurted. He'd kept it to himself for so long, that talking to her felt good. "It's hard to explain, but I had a girlfriend when I was younger, and now that I'm older, I'm wondering if she would still want to be with me. I can't really explain the situation, but I have a fear that she will be mad if I decide I want to make her my girlfriend." (That isn't exactly how it is, but explaining time turning to a muggle would be disastrous)_

_Mary nodded sympathetically. She sensed there was much more to this man than what met the eye. "There's no harm in giving it a chance. I think it would be a mistake not to at least ask." Mary smiled reassuringly, and left the table._

_(Well, how about it, Moony) he mused, staring at his banana split. (Mushy teenage romance, or lonely werewolf teenage singlehood?) He put the cherry aside and starting eating the mushy banana, his mind made up, for the better or worse.

* * *

_

Replies to Reviewers:

**_BrennaM:_** Snape is very ominous, yes. LOL :) Thanks for your review!

**_Shimmer of an Angel:_** You know, I just might take you up on your offer for my next story. I want it to be long, so I'll need plenty of ideas. I'll let you know. :) I'm thinking I might just post that one as I write it, instead of waiting until it's finished, like with this story and the story before it. I'm real glad you liked how it turned out!

**_TruetoGriffindor:_** Wow, you're addicted to it? Thanks! (grins) Unfortunately, there's only two chapters left. :( I really appreciate hearing from you!

**_LupinLovesTonks:_** I thought about having him get in trouble, but it didn't work for what I had planned for the remaining chapters, so I dropped the idea. Yeah, when I read Order of Phoenix, I just wanted to shake Harry when he decided to look in Snape's Pensieve. To me, it was so obvious that he was going to get in trouble. Harry, use your _head_! LOL I love Harry but sometimes, he annoys me. Thanks so much for reviewing!

Preview of next chapter: _Hermione slowly opened the door, not looking at him, and closed it behind her. She walked up to his desk and met his eyes, which were wide in surprise. "Hello Remus," she said quietly. _

_"Hermione," he said, standing up and approaching her. "You're back."_


	21. Time Won't Change Us

**_IMPORTANT NOTE:_** I need your help! I was really sad to hear about Terri Schiavo today and got the idea of a plot bunny I could write in honor of her. So here's where you come in! I have three ideas, and I want you to tell me which one you would prefer (I'm pretty neutral, there's pros and cons to each) 1. I could use the plot bunny to add chapters to this story. If not, the next chapter is the last one, and no Snape, sorry BrennaM. 2. It could be a new Remus/Hermione story. 3. I could have it be a Harry/Hermione story. Please let me know, I can't decide! I won't post the next, possibly final chapter until I do. (I thought about adding it to "A Wolf for Your Scar" but it didn't fit in with the overall tone I chose for that story)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Time Won't Change Us

Hermione bit her lip, pausing before knocking on Remus's door. (He might be asleep. Well, I'll have to risk it) She paused again. (I wonder how he's going to react to seeing me) Taking a deep breath, she threw caution to the wind and knocked in his door.

There was silence, and Hermione was about to leave when she heard Remus speak up. "Come in," he called.

Hermione slowly opened the door, not looking at him, and closed it behind her. She walked up to his desk and met his eyes, which were wide in surprise. "Hello Remus," she said quietly.

"Hermione," he said, standing up and approaching her. "You're back."

"What day is it?" Hermione asked.

"November 25th," he said. "You've been gone for two months and six days."

"You've been counting?" she said, smiling uncertainly.

"Indeed I have," he said, smiling lopsidedly. Now they were facing each other, standing very close. "I've missed you."

"I can't say I missed you, since I was with you the whole time," said Hermione, her eyes wide in questioning. Did he know? Did he still feel the same?

"Indeed you were," he said, slowly reaching out for her cheek. "I remember everything." He laid his hand on her cheek, his face edging closer.

Hermione stood frozen, trying to find the right words. "I'm sorry I left like that. I couldn't control it, it just pulled me away."

"I know," whispered Remus. "Just don't do that again." His lips met hers in a gentle kiss.

It entered Hermione's mind that now he was older, wouldn't that be a factor? (I don't feel that much younger than him, since I was there with him in his seventh year) she concluded. She kissed him back. When they broke apart, Hermione murmured, "You feel the same, then?"

"I've always felt the same," he responded. He sighed. "I don't know if we'll be able to be boyfriend and girlfriend right now, though. I have certain duties as a teacher, and if we were caught, I would get fired."

Hermione stared dejectedly at the floor. She reached up and fingered her necklace. (Wait - my Time Turner!) "Remus, I have an idea. I could use my Time Turner to see you! I'll be in the common room, then sneak out under the Invisibility Cloak and turn back time. People would not grow suspicious about where I am because they'll think I'm in the common room when I'm really with you too." She smiled hopefully.

"That might work," said Remus thoughtfully. "So you're sure about this?"

"Of course, Remus," said Hermione firmly.

"What do you see in me, Hermione?" he asked. That had been something he'd wanted to say since he was seventeen years old.

Hermione searched for the right words. "You're always so kind and understanding. You never complain, even though you have the most to complain about. You're so patient and dependable. You just - do a the nice little things that most guys don't."

Remus smiled. "And when I look at you, I see a smart, generous, loyal, thoughtful girl. I'll never forget how I felt when you made Wolfsbane potion for me all those years ago."

Hermione blushed at his words. They stood silent for a moment. "What's happened while I was gone?"

"We figured out the day after you disappeared what had happened, so we spread the word around that you were visiting your ill cousin. We didn't want it generally known that you have a Time Turner. Harry and I, in the meantime, have been incredibly worried about you. Whenever you were with me in the past, I would get an altered memory of it, so at least I knew how you were doing. Harry asked me at least once a day if I'd remembered anything more."

Hermione blinked back tears. Harry made her think of James, Lily, and Sirius. They were all dead.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Remus, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's just, now that I've seen James, Lily, and Sirius, I understand how much you must miss them. They were such wonderful people, and now they're all dead." Hermione cried into his chest.

Remus massaged her back soothingly. "I do miss them very much," he confessed. "It'll be okay, Hermione. At least we have each other."

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. "Get in my bedroom and seal it shut!" commanded Remus, pushing her in that direction. Hermione hastened to obey. When she was safely inside, Remus sat by his desk. "Come in," he said.

It was Dumbledore. He entered with a light smile on his face. "I just read in my journal that Hermione returned to her own time," he announced. "Have your memories concurred with this?"

"Yes," admitted Remus.

Dumbledore gave him a keen, impenatrating look. "I think the feelings between you and Hermione haven't changed in eighteen years, am I correct?"

Remus knew it was useless to say no. "Correct."

"Remus, you must be careful. If anyone finds out about this, I'll be forced to sack you. Something I do not wish to do in the least. Now, I should be going. I daresay Hermione doesn't wish to stay sealed in your room all night." Dumbledore winked and left.

Hermione, meanwhile, stood gaping at Remus's room. (It's a complete _mess_) she observed. (You'd think that since he can use magic, he'd bother to clean it up. I'll do it for him) She listened to Dumbledore's conversation while she magicked things back to their places. On his dresser, she found a bloody handkerchief. (It's the one I used to wrap his paw with eighteen years ago) she realized. (Funny how time works.) She sat down on Remus's bed, looking it over. On one corner, he'd put her initials, H.G.

Remus entered his room to find Hermione on his bed, looking at her old handkerchief. She looked up and met his eyes. "You kept it," she stated, a light smile on her face.

"Yes. I treasured it because that was the only remainder of you I had," answered Remus. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder tiredly. She still felt rather confused. She felt like if she just looked out the window, she'd see Lily and the others. But they were gone, long gone.

"You seem tired, Hermione. I think it's time you go to bed."

"All right," Hermione reluctantly agreed. "When can I see you again?"

"Tomorrow night, if you use the Time Turner," said Remus. "I expect we'll see each other in class though. I have the seventh year Griffindor class tomorrow. We're studying Jennyfishes."

"I can't wait," said Hermione, standing up.

"Don't I a get a goodnight kiss?" said Remus, his eyes twinkling.

Hermione giggled and gave him a brief kiss. "Goodnight," she said, walking out of his room.

"Here," Remus said, scribbling a note. "If Snape or somebody stops you, show them this." He handed her the piece of paper. "Goodnight, Hermione."

Hermione made her way to her own dorm and snuggled into her own bed. She couldn't wait until tomorrow when she'd see Harry again.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers:

**_Radingsouls4u:_** Glad I have you captivated:) Thanks a bunch for reviewing!

**_BrennaM:_** Sorry, I don't really have anything planned with Snape, as the story is now, but if everyone wants me to do "number one" (in my "Important Note") then Snape will come into play. Hope you liked how the Remus/Hermione reunion went. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**_MoonyNZ:_** Sorry. I guess my only excuse is, that's where the natural chapter break seemed to be, LOL. Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing!

**_HarryPotterknoitall:_** Ugh, cleaning house. That's my least favorite thing, I'd rather clean horse stalls than that, I'm serious. Cleaning horse stalls really isn't that bad. Anyway, yes, that would be an interesting twist. :) Perhaps I might use it in a future story. Thank you for your review!

**_Shimmer of an Angel:_** Oooooo now I'm curious! What was your assumption:) I'm so glad you'll help me with ideas if need be, usually they're hard to come by with me. Today, at work, when I got that plot bunny (In my "Important Note") I was so excited I nearly started jumping up and down, LOL. Didn't want my co-workers thinking I'd finally lost it, so I kept it down to a giddy smile and an excited giggle. Let me know which one you want of the three! I'm _very slightly_ leaning towards "2" but I don't have enough of a preference to make the decision. I'm terrible at decision making, LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Skittlesdog:_** I'm glad you found it interesting. Thank you for reviewing!

**_LupinLover99:_** You're welcome. :) I'm relieved you liked it. Thanks a million for reviewing!

Preview of next chapter: _Hermione felt such a rush of feelings at seeing Harry again, that she nearly forgot about Remus sitting at the teacher's table. For two months, she'd tried to push her feelings for Harry aside. It feel wonderful to have them bubble to the surface without feeling pained at not being with him. "I wish you'd come with me! I saw your parents and Sirius! They were such fun to hang out with." _

_"Remus was too, I've heard," Harry said._


	22. Things Between Us

A/N: The final chapter. :( I have received a nearly unanimous vote to make the plot bunny mentioned in the last chapter a separate story, so I will do that. :) Currently the title is, "I Am Not A Vegetable." Yes, weirdest title yet, but hey, it fits, LOL. It will be Remus/Hermione, and I'll start posting it when the rough draft is finished. I'll write it next, then resume working on "A Wolf for Your Scar." (also Remus/Hermione) Check my bio, which I will update periodically, to see how it's coming if you want. By the way, "Xenos" is Greek for "stranger." Sorry, BrennaM, there's no Snape. :(

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Things Between Us

Hermione felt someone shaking her roughly awake. "HERMIONE! YOU'RE BACK!" she heard Ginny shriek. Groggily, she opened her eyes. Ginny looked quite excited to see her. "It's been so lonely in this room without you!"

"Good morning, Ginny," said Hermione, sitting up. "Let's go eat breakfast." The two of them trooped to the Great Hall together. When Hermione saw Harry walking over to the Griffindor table, she squealed loudly and rushed over to him. "HARRY!" she shrieked, squeezing him tight and spinning around.

"Harry, I'm _so_ glad to see you again! I've missed you so much! I have lots to tell you!"

Harry held her close for a moment, before sitting down beside her. "I've been so worried about you, Hermione. I'm glad to see you back safely."

Hermione felt such a rush of feelings at seeing Harry again, that she nearly forgot about Remus sitting at the teacher's table. For two months, she'd tried to push her feelings for Harry aside. It feel wonderful to have them bubble to the surface without feeling pained at not being with him. "I wish you'd come with me! I saw your parents and Sirius! They were such fun to hang out with."

"Remus was too, I've heard," he said.

Hermione looked at him keenly. "What did he tell you?"

"He said you became his girlfriend. He wouldn't say much else." Harry eyed her. "You really like him, don't you?"

Hermione paused. Now she'd have to make her final decision. She loved Remus, yet she still had lingering feelings for Harry. She'd always been first in line whenever Harry needed help. She'd had a crush on him for the longest time. But she felt so much more connected with Remus. He understood her in ways Harry didn't. (This isn't going to be pleasant to tell Harry, though) She sighed. "Yes, it's true. I thought I was going to stay in the past forever, Harry. You aren't angry with me, are you?"

He stared at his plate, looking thoughtful. She saw him gaze over at the teacher's table, and then she swore that she saw him glance at Ginny. "No, I'm not angry, Hermione." He smiled. "If he's who you like, I won't get in the way. I understand." He picked up his fork. "So tell me about my parents," he invited. "And Sirius."

For the rest of breakfast, Hermione chatted with him and Ron, recounting much of what had happened. She talked to them between classes, and all the way to DADA class, which was the last of the day. Remus winked at her when she came in, and she smiled back, taking her seat.

"Today we're going to learn about Jennyfishes. They are most dangerous when paired with their familiar, the Jackfish. When they look like they're going to team up, a simple spell with stop that. Repeat after me: "Xenos!"

"Xenos!" said the class.

"Very good," said Lupin.

After the class, Harry and Hermione walked back to Griffindor Tower. "The password's changed," he informed her. "It's Jillillion." The fat lady let him in, and they sat down by the fireplace. "So now that you're back, are you still Lupin's girlfriend?" asked Harry.

"Yes, that's what we agreed upon," said Hermione. "Can I ask you a favor? In order to see him, I'm going to use the Time Turner. I'll need the Invisibility Cloak as well. Can I use it?"

"Sure, Hermione. It's in my dorm, under my bed, I think. Let's go get it." The pair marched up the stairs, and retrieved the Cloak. Hermione took it to her room and hid it under her covers.

During the afternoon, Hermione watched Harry and Ron practice Quidditch. She laughed to herself as she watched Harry. His wild hair reminded her so much of his father's hair when he flew on his broom.

After dinner, Hermione did her homework until curfew, before sneaking out under the Invisibility Cloak and using the Time Turner to turn back time until it was just after supper. Then she snuck into Remus's office.

"Hello Hermione," said Remus when he saw the door open and close, seemingly by itself.

Hermione whipped off the cloak, beaming at him. "Hello Remus. Can I help you with your work?"

"You can help me with the first year's reports," he invited.

She sat down next to him, picking up a pile and began reading. She smiled as she read. It brought up so many memories of her first year. It seemed so long ago that she'd first come here and helped Harry get the Philosopher's Stone. That was even before she'd met Remus.

The pair occasionally stole glances at each other while they worked. Suddenly Hermione took Remus's hand. "You still have the scar," she noticed.

"I do, yes," he said. "Evidently Voldemort needed my blood for a potion that would guard against his death. I wish I could have done more to avoid it."

"You mustn't blame yourself," said Hermione. "None of us knew. You were lucky to have your mind at all."

"I was," he said, smiling at her. "I'll never forget it." He squeezed her hand and let go, returning to his work.

Just before curfew, Hermione slipped the Invisibility Cloak back and on and snuck back up to the Griffindor common room. Harry sat in there, alone, doing his schoolwork. "Thank you Harry," she said, handing him his Cloak.

Harry thought it rather bizarre, since it'd seemed like barely a minute since she'd taken it from him. "No problem," he said.

"Thank you, Harry. For being so great about this. I really appreciate it. I couldn't stand it if we weren't friends."

"I wouldn't be able to stand it either, Hermione. I didn't want this to come between us." He picked up his book. "I assume you'll be wanting the Cloak for the rest of the year?"

"Yes," admitted Hermione. "That way, we won't get caught."

"Keep it, then. I don't have a use for it right now," said Harry.

"Thanks Harry! Goodnight!" Hermione walked up her dormitory stairs, looking forward to a long, bright future with Remus Lupin.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers:

**_HarryPotterknoitall:_** Yes, LOL. Fortunately, he got over it. I also hinted that he's probably going to go out with Ginny, if you caught that. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**_Gywnn-Potter:_** Thanks for letting me know your opinion! As long as this inspiration streak keeps going, yes, I'm writing more. :) I have three more Remus/Hermione stories in mind, "I Am Not a Vegetable," "A Wolf for Your Scar," and one that doesn't have a title yet. Also would like to do a Remus/muggleOC. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**_LupinLovesTonks:_** Hey, just curious, you gave me the impression that someone added me to their C2 archive. Did they? If so, please let me know who so I can thank them:) Thank you so much for reviewing!

**_Shimmer of an Angel:_** Wow, great minds think alike. ;) LOL When I first thought up this story, I had intended to write that idea you mentioned. But, I hadn't realized the chapters in the past would turn out to be so many (16!) and by the time it came to write it, my inspiration ran out. :( Yes, sorry, it is the last chapter. :( I'm about to start in my next Remus/Hermione story, but I'm puzzled at what to do with Harry. Unfortunately I might have to kill him off, or it won't turn out right. I'm also in need of a subplot. My main plot is, Hermione's going to get knocked into a "vegetative state" and everyone thinks she could never come back, she's so out of it, so they're going to let her die, but Remus believes against all odds that she'll come back, and takes care of her. He refuses to give up on her! I need a subplot to pass the time while he takes care of her, have any ideas:) Yes, I love Harry/Hermione alot, I hope they end up together in the books! Thanks for reviewing!

**_MoonyNZ:_** Your wish is my command, they're together:) Thanks!

Ooooo, mysterious question mark person! Greetings! Thanks for voting, I really appreciate that. I hate making decisions. And yes, I'm going to do "2"!

**_Kalema:_** Thanks a million for voting, I will do another Remus/Hermione story instead of adding chapters to this one. I actually have three more in mind. :)

**_Corrin:_** I will do "2":) A big, big thank you for voting!

**_Chena:_** I will do that! I really, really appreciate your vote! Great, I sound like a politician, ROTFL!

**_Radingsouls4u:_** Yeah, that's one of my fluffiest parts. :) (Is fluffiest a word? Who cares LOL it is now!) Thank you, I do my best. Thanks a bunch for reviewing!

**_Rebelgal4ever:_** I agree! That's part of the reason why I'm writing alot of Remus/Hermione and not Harry/Hermione. Most of the Remus/Hermione stories are rated "R" and I never read "R" fics, so it really narrows it down for me especially:( Many thanks for voting and reviewing!

**_LupinLover99:_** Yes, they're great:) Thank you so much for reviewing!

_Thanks to everyone who might review this chapter!_


End file.
